A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys
by necroneox3d
Summary: Naruto was spirited away during a battle with Chaos. Now he wanders the Multiverse searching for the path home. Will he succeed, or will he die never seeing his loved ones again...
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter One**

**AN-This is book2 of The Lost Guardians. I'm sorry if my readers thought it ended too abruptly, buuuuut oh well. It was a good one hundred and twenty seven pages long all together, and this one will be longer since it's going through several other universes before Naruto returns to his own. If anyone reading this has their own fanfic that they would like to do a crossover with on this one, remember this is a Multiverse fic. I will also be writing a fic that coincides with the goings on of this one of Tenten, Kurenai, and Hinata in Konoha until Naruto returns in which the two stories will merge and become one again, so three more fics after the Lost Guardians. Maybe more depending on how I feel, ya know like offshoots from the original lol. Enjoy!!**

Naruto opens his eyes and groans, his mind and body aching unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Muscles he didn't even know existed hurt like someone had pummeled him with a sledgehammer over every molecular inch of his body. "Yo!! I think Naruto's coming around!!" An unfamiliar voice snaps him from his musings as he leaps from the bed and uses chakra to stick to the ceiling crouching against it with his hands up and fisted. He looks down at two people, a male who has a huge sword unstrapped with spiky blonde hair and one piece of shoulder armor. Next to him is a female with a pink dress, long hair pulled into a pony tail and carrying a staff. "Aeris!! How is he staying on the ceiling like that?!" The man gazes suspiciously at Naruto, his grip tightening on the large blade.

The girl stares at Naruto, her eyes wide with surprise and suspicion. "I don't know Cloud! It shouldn't be possible unless he was a ninja, and even then he'd need the hand and feet hook things, but he's only in his boxers!!"

Naruto blushes and glances at himself seeing that she's telling the truth, and not only that but Kyuubi's seal is missing, and if the golden lock hanging slightly within his eye sight is any indication, he's also in his Guardian form. Another woman with long brown hair and tits large enough to rival Tsunade's bursts into the room soon followed by a huge black man with a huge gun for his right arm. "Spiky! Wha da hell is goin on?" The black man aims his gun arm at Naruto as the blonde boy scans the four bellow him.

Naruto sighs before dropping to the ground spinning in the air to land on his feet and taking up a guard position. "Soooo, who are you guys and where am I?"

The brown haired tit woman looks a little hurt at the boy. "Naruto? You don't remember us? C'mon it's me Tifa…"

Naruto looks at Tifa, his eyes showing obvious confusion. Then it clicks and he remembers the Worm Hole that Bahamut said led to another Dimension. "Aw shit…."

Just then a door slams somewhere and a childish voice yells out. "Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, Barret, Red!! I'm home!!"

The groups eyes widen and Naruto simply says 'shit' again as a blonde hair boy with whisker marks slightly different than Naruto's bust through the door. "Hey guys!! Why ya'll all in my room?" He looks around at the adults who are staring at him in amazement before he looks over towards the bed and see a slightly older and definitely more muscular version of himself. "WHA THE HELL!!"

Naruto laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Well you see, the funny thing is…" He dashes to the window and slams through the glass falling four stories towards the ground. His ki flares around him and he stops in midair before flying towards the sky, weaving back and forth as Barret starts unloading machine gun shells at him. He accesses lvl 2 and speeds off through the sky at unparalleled speed. After traveling a good hundred miles he sets down on the ground and sighs, his guardian form dropping completely leaving him with his normal gold eyes and red hair. "Damn that was close. I better get some gear on before I'm attacked. I don't know these lands or any of the customs here so I better be prepared." Running through a few seals he bites his thumb and places his hand on the ground. A pop of smoke and his clothes and gear is laying neatly folded and completely clean on the ground before him. He laughs as he realizes the people, in their confusing him with this universe's Naruto, had cleaned and repaired his items. He bet they were probably wondering what some of the items, like his sword and scrolls, were. He doesn't put on the jacket as eh grabs a scroll from it's holster and runs blood over the seal within. A long black trench coat pops out with a black mask like Kakashi-sensei's. He puts his regular jacket on top of the seal and pumps a small amount of chakra in the seal and jacket vanishes within. Putting on the trench coat and mask he quickly straps his sword and sheathe to his back before dashing east a few miles then south. He left the city he woke in to the north, and with his different look and entrance to the city he hoped that if he ran into those people again he would just be looked over as another stranger.

Three hours into Naruto's journey he was already getting very agitated. Various monsters and creatures had been popping out no where attacking him upon sight. Some had been easily dispatched, but others were becoming increasingly annoying. He leaps to the side of a charge by some bullish looking hound, slamming his blade up to the hilt into the creatures neck and slashing forward dropping the creature easily. Two more of it's type stand near him growling in anger at the death of their pack mate. "Stupid idiots!!" He screams as he charges them for once, his sword flashing out almost unseen to the creatures, one falling dead due to decapitation, the other limping slightly away from the gold eyed red haired warrior before it, it's front leg dangling by a small strip of flesh. Naruto holds his blade in a backhanded grip before simply disappearing from sight and reappearing on the other side of the creature who gushes blood all along it's right side from a more than deep cut, it's eyes glazed over in death. "I'm getting tired of this…"

"Then why don't you fly again? It seemed to work against us…" Naruto's eyes widen as he looks slowly to his right and sees Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris standing there. The two girls look at the mutilated corpses of about two dozen different monsters, fear blaringly obvious on their faces. Cloud's face is blank, no emotion seeps through his poker face as he stares at an obviously nervous Naruto.

Naruto flicks the blood from his blade before twirling it and sheathing it at lightning speed. "What do you mean? I've never seen you guys before, and I definitely can't fly."

"Oh yea monkey boi? Red ere says you smell jus like dat tailed version of Nar'to." Naruto winces as he looks up at the top of a large boulder and see Barret with his gun trained on him and a red wolf dog thing glaring down at him with it's teeth bared.

"Explain…" Naruto looks back at Cloud, a look of defeated resignation on his face.

"Fine fine…" Naruto sits on a small rock near him and looks up. "I'm from another dimension. In my dimension a great evil was attempting to destroy everything. A village commissioned me and a few others to help fight this evil's army that was coming to attack them. During the battle the, I guess 'General' of the army and I fought. He used a technique that transported me here. There ya happy?"

Cloud reaches up and grabs his swords handle. "No, I don't believe you. Personally I think, considering your obvious strength, that you're a member of Soldier or a follower of Sephiroth." Cloud's companions nervously ready themselves for battle as Naruto sighs. "Got anything better than this bullshit you're spewing?"

Naruto eye smiles at the group. "Well considering I've already told you the truth, no." He places his hands in a cross seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" A hundred Naruto's appear out of nowhere and speak in unison. "Well. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta split. Ciao!!" All the Naruto's take off in various directions confusing the group before ki bursts around them all and they take off into the air.

Cloud throws fireballs at the flying Naruto's making several 'die' in puffs of smoke. Naruto grins as he hears the fading curses of the group as he drops the jutsu and continues flying.

After flying for a while he sees a town with an enormous cannon sitting against a cliff on the edge of the sea. Nodding to himself he touches down and makes his way towards it. Like before though he's set upon every now and then by various creatures, and like before he easily dispatches them with a few swings of his blade. After about and hour of walking he finally reaches the city and enters through heavily guarded gates. Looking around he sees various shops and houses set up along the main entrance road and decides to do a little recon. Sinking into the shadows he performs a henge and looks like a crippled old man with a cane. He walks around for a bit checking out the possible intelligence areas before spotting a small glowing sign down some stairs in an alleyway. Shrugging he takes the stairs and finds out it's a bar. A bit of information slips through to the fore front of his mind and he remembers Jaraiya yelling that bars and adult clubs were perfect sources for all the information a ninja could ever need. With a sigh he steps through the door to test his Sensei's proclamation.

Two hours later…

Naruto steps out on the curb, his legs slightly wobbly in his genjutsu disguise. "Whoa…" He catches himself on the wall and stumbles forward a little bit. "Whiskey sure is some powerful stuff…"

A man leaving just behind Naruto snorts at Naruto's words. "Old timer, if I could drink seven gallons of whiskey and only be wobbly I'd say it was weak shit. Normally I'd say that, but you drank the strongest shit in town." He slaps Naruto on the back good naturedly. "Ya got one helluva will of iron there old man. See ya later!!" Naruto smiles after his fellow patron, and using his sheathed sword as a walking stick, he manages to get up the stairs and out onto the streets. He'd learned all the intel he needed for now. Apparently rumors were going around that a man named Sephiroth was back from the dead, and trying to destroy the world. The rumors also stated that a group of people had joined up with some freedom fighter terrorist group called Avalanche and were trying to stop him. The thing that really caught his attention though is it's said an Ex-Soldier with an enormous sword and spiky blonde hair was the leader of the group. Naruto sighs before going to a hotel he'd spotted earlier. He'd managed to 'borrow' some money from the bar's tenants, and keeping up his image of disgustingly drunk he acted like he had trouble counting the coins called gil out, knowing full well the cashier probably got more than they were supposed to but let it slide since he had no idea about the currency of the land.

Naruto woke refreshed and ready for a new day. Throwing on his outfit and strapping his sword to his back he almost steps through his door like he was. With a quick snap of his fingers he was once again henged as the wiry old man with a cane. It's been three days since he arrived and already he'd set up a business of catching thieves or simply finding people and things. He went around as the old man, a contact for the true worker. He'd already made a good reputation for himself in the underground, though no one knew he was also the one busting the operations he was doing himself after passing the 'cargo' on to the next person. He shuffled across the road nodding at people who'd thought they'd gotten to know the old man and his kindly ways. He walks up to a vender and orders a nice large bowl of Miso Ramen, giving the man his money, and shuffling off to eat his meal and read the note tucked under the bowl.

_Shinra plays with dolphins when the sun reaches it's peak._

Naruto frowns. He'd learned that Shinra was a major energy conglomerate with many _many_ dark dealings. According to the Avalanche group he keeps hearing about they suck out the very life of the planet, a energy known as Mako, and used it to power all the machines of the world. They also had a major science division which created 'monsters' from their soldiers. He still didn't understand why an _electric_ company would need a science division or their very own personal army. Oh well, he'd see what this Shinra official wanted. He looked at the clock and saw he had about six minutes to meet them. He sighed, though the time was the same, the days and nights seemed to move faster here or something. Maybe it was him being in another dimension or something he didn't know. He slurps down his noodles, wincing as the taste was no were near as good as old man Ichiraku's. His mind turns to other things that were troubling him. Ever since he arrived here he hadn't been able to contact Bahamut or Kyuubi, as a matter of fact he no longer had access to either of their powers. It was just him and his sword. He looks at his arm and sighs, he could feel Bahamut's materia, but instead of being merged with his soul like before, it rested in his arm. He needed to get to a clear space and test it to see if he could still summon his draconic friend. What was even stranger was next to Bahamut's materia was another materia he'd never had before, but as far as he could tell he'd had it ever since he awoke in this dimension. Shrugging he slurps down the last of his ramen and with one seal poofs from his seating place, never noticing the narrowed blue eyed silver haired man watching him.

Naruto looks at the blonde haired man in the grey trench coat as he crouches in the shadows, watching to see if anything indicated this being a trap. He was a Shinobi after all, might as well stick to what he knows. "Rufus Shinra if I'm not mistaken…" Naruto's voice seems to come from everywhere and no where, his trained eyes seeing an unnoticeable flinch in Shinra's body.

"I guess you're the hired hand I was told about?" Naruto appears in front of Shinra and eyes the two black suit wearing men who appear behind their President. "Stand down…" The men take their hands out of their coats and stand at attention. "Sorry about that. Their a little jitterish when I'm not guarded by anyone other than them. As you stated I'm Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Corp. These are…"

"Reno and Rude, I know…So what do you want Rufus?" Shinra frowns, not liking the lack of fear from this man, and ignoring his own sliver of fear. This man before him was not one to be trifled with that was for sure.

Rufus reaches slowly into his pocket trying not to startle the man before him, his frown growing as he doesn't even flinch. "Word has it that you're probably the best underground agent ever seen, since Sephiroth that is…" Naruto nods. "Nobody really knows since you just seem to have popped from the woodwork sorta speak. I have it on good word that I might be having a little trouble on my ship as we sail to the middle continent. What trouble that is I'm not exactly sure…" Naruto frowns under his face mask. "I would like to hire you as my personal body guard for the trip. Hopefully a need for your abilities won't be necessary but I want to take all the precautions I can…"

Naruto takes the piece of paper Rufus holds out and looks at the content. Inside he's surprised greatly, two billion Gil for this mission. Damn, he must really think something bad is going to happen, either that or he's just another paranoid dictator worried about his own downfall, but the money was well worth it and business, even though it had only been three days, was dropping fast due to his work habits. "I'll take it. And just so you know Rufus, a contract with me is binding, either you survive or I die trying to make sure you do…That's my code…" Rufus nods, he liked people with codes like that, they were easy to take advantage of. "But know this Shinra…" The iciness from Naruto's voice when he said 'Shinra' made the hair on the back of all three men's necks stand up. "The contract is sealed and done, I'll protect you but nothing more. I'm not one of your pet monkeys like the two behind you. I will _not_ kill people at your discretion so long as they make no attempt on your life, are we understood?" Rufus heard the question but knew in the very marrow of his bones that it was not a suggestion but an order, an order backed with power like he'd never felt before and he was afraid. He nods and his eyes widen as Naruto vanishes from sight.

Naruto is henged as a Shinra soldier mopping the deck. He'd noticed the group he'd first met upon arrival in this dimension had snuck on board dressed as Shinra soldiers as well. Knowing the strength of the 'canine's nose he'd changed his scent with the henge and simply kept mopping the deck. At first he'd thought they were here to kill Rufus, in which case he would have had to intervene, but after several chances and no one making a move, besides the big black man who just seemed pissed that he _was_ missing his chance he decided that the stories of them being after bigger fish must be true. He tried hard to hold his laughter at seeing the canine attempt to walk on his hind legs and disguise himself, even with his tail hanging out. Cloud came up to him, and since he'd been given supplies to sell to the crew, he sold some potions and other stuff to the man. He held no grudge against them, his story was one very unbelievable one after all.

As night fell he snuck up to Shinra's cabin and used an advanced genjutsu to hide himself as he stayed laying flat against the ships ceiling. It was very straining but since he'd been unable to train like he wished he knew it was good for him. It was about ten thirty at night when he felt it. A strange presence descended upon the ship, and within moments gunfire and fighting could be heard. He dropped to the ground dispelling his genjutsu and took off towards the disturbance. The fight had moved below deck and many soldiers laid dead or dying all across the ship with enormous sword slashes across their bodies. He heads down the stairs only to see Cloud and his crew without their Shinra uniforms open a door. He threw up a henge just as the 'canine' turned in his direction and growled. He threw up his hands as the group readied themselves to fight. "Whoa whoa whoa!! I'm not an enemy!! I know it wasn't you, whoever you are, that killed my comrades. The wounds are completely different than anything you're carrying. Is whatever it is in there?" The whole time he'd slowly moved himself down the stairs and stood in front of the group. Cloud nods, suspicion in his eyes. "Good. I'll help you fight, I want to avenge my fallen friends." He unsheathes the sword at his hip knowing the henge would make it look like a basic Shinra blade. He steps through the door followed by the group, obviously not trusting him. He was the least of their concerns though as a silver haired trenchcoat man floated up through the floor. The man looked up at them, freezing them all with the force of his power, and Naruto could only think of Chaos in his own realm. This man was strong, and he was not strong enough without Kyuubi's power added to his own. His henge drops without his say so thanks to the power being thrown in his face, but not even his familiar form could redirect the groups attention from the man he was guessing was Sephiroth. He leaned back shaking before seeming to bounce all over the place. In his place was a monster unlike anything Naruto had ever seen before, but he settled his resolve and he sensed the others did to as they all leaped at the creature. They scattered as it took a swing at them, Naruto slashing at the thing as it came close to him. Cloud leaps into the air and slashes down, his body glowing gold. Tifa runs up on it performing a six hit combo before leaping over the things arm thing it swung at her. Naruto leaps back, Barret close behind as he fires bullet after bullet at the thing. Red jumps on it biting and clawing, and Aeris throws lightning at the thing. He clenches his fists at his side and roars in defiance, his ki flashing around him, his power growing as he accessed his Guardian form, his ki flaring a bright gold, his hair standing up and changing gold as well. He looks down, his eyes blue and forms a Rasengan in his hand, the metal around him screeching with the strain from his power. He dashes forward dodging the thing as it swung at him time and again. He dashes down right underneath it's monstrous head and slams the Rasengan into it's gut. "RASENGAN!!" The ball erupts into a tornadoes ripping apart the hull above the monster and sending it out of the ship. His ki flares greater as he takes off after it. "Come forth, RAGNAROK!!" His blade releases forming the two blade sword, his body glows more brightly as he access the swords ability. He disappears, swords slashes appearing out of nowhere cutting deep into the creature's body. He appears in the air above the creature, an orb of light at the end of his sword. "OMNISLASH!!" He slashes down cutting the creature in two from head to bottom. He flips in the air as he lands on the ship and watches as the creature splits into tiny pieces before a flash of light disintegrates it.

Cloud leaps through the hole caused by the Rasengan and looks at Naruto taking up a defensive position. "We just keep running into each other don't we?"

Naruto looks at Cloud and grins. "Yeah, seems like it, though I never expected to see you again to be honest…" He slashes his blade transforming it back to it's normal state and sheathing it on his back. "Just so you know I'm not following you, I was actually in Junon for three days before you guys showed up. If I knew you were going to show up I would have left after the first day."

Cloud sighs and sheathes his own blade. "Well, now that we've been discovered I'm guessin we'll be fighting all the way to port." By this time the whole group had showed up.

Naruto grins. "Nah, I can hide ya in plain sight without disguises, just don't bump into someone or lay down where people walk." He flashes through a few hand seals and the group vanishes.

Cloud looks down at himself and sees nothing. "What the Hell?!"

"Invisibility no jutsu. Go somewhere where you'll be out of the way. When we make port get off the ship and meet me at the nearest tavern. We'll talk then." With that said he henges again into the Shinra Soldier and relieves a guard and Shinra's door.

Naruto sighs as Shinra's army General tries for the umpteenth time to recruit him into Soldier. "C'mon!! With your obvious skill and that power thingy we saw on the video before the cameras blew you could easily lead all of Soldier!!"

Naruto sighs again as he grasps the General's hand on his shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to pop every single joint and bone in his hand and removes it from his person. "I told you, not interested. I was commissioned to ensure his safety across the sea. My job is done, now pay me the money or die…" The General gulps before handing over a brief case. Naruto sees it has a lock on it and sighs. "Don't know the combination do you?"

The General grins victoriously. "Nope! Rufus says if you want the combination you have to work for him. He'll pay you _three_ billion a year for your services. And a word of advice, don't try to open it since a three kiloton mako bomb is inside and will detonate without the passwo…" The General trails off as Naruto crouches down and places the briefcase on the ground. He runs through four hand seals and places his hands on the case, a flare of blue flashes around the case and the locks pop open. The General's face turns ashen as he falls over himself trying to escape what he thought would be his and this whole town's destruction.

Naruto opens the case and counts the gil inside. "Well, at least it's all here." He stands and glares and the fat 'General'. "This concludes our arrangement. Let Rufus know that I will never work for him again, and to watch his back since you've made a permanent enemy here today." He walks off hearing the whimpering coming from the man and grins mischievously to himself.

After a short walk he sees the closest, and only, tavern in the city and steps inside. Almost immediately he sees the group talking at a long booth in the far corner facing the door. Stepping quickly and silently he sits down with the group and grins. "Hiya!! So I know all of your names, and technically you know mine as well. If you believe my story it'll be a lot easier to swallow." He grins again, ignoring the distrust still lingering in their eyes. "My name is Kazama Matsuo Naruto…" Cloud's eyes widen. Naruto notices but keeps going. "Well like I told ya before, I'm from another dimension. That's why I bear such a striking resemblance to that boy Naruto from before, including…" Naruto reaches up and pulls down his mask showing his whisker marks. "These beauties." He grins at the looks on their faces and leans back on his seat. "So, I'm guessing that guy on the ship was Sephiroth? Explain what's goin on to me…"

Cloud sighs. "Well… It appears Sephiroth is back, how I don't know since he supposedly died a few years back. He killed the Ex President of Shinra Corp., Rufus's father. It seems that he's trying to destroy the world, but we're going to stop him!"

Tifa looks at Cloud and then back to Naruto. "We don't know how, you felt his power on the ship. He's strong, immensely so, but we'll find a way."

Naruto nods, his eyes closed in thought. "I won't deny he's a powerful opponent, even I was frozen by the force of his power, which I assure you is no small feat. In my world I'm immensely powerful, not bragging just stating a fact heheh. But here I've lost a good portion of my power, though my main abilities are still with me."

Cloud and the others look at him with doubt. "How are you _weaker_ here?" Cloud's question obviously holds doubt about Naruto. "The power you displayed before was incredible! It's hard to imagine that you're actually weaker now. Hell if it wasn't for the fact that you hid us and helped us in that fight I wouldn't even give you a chance."

Naruto grins. "Well I'm a Shinobi, I don't know about this world but where I come from not all Shinobi are bad." Naruto looks serious and leans forward. "And since I am one of the good Shinobi I'll do this…" The others look at Naruto questioningly. "I'm going to help you guys… I'm stuck in this world until I can find a way to leave. Wouldn't do well for me at all if the world was destroyed if you guys failed."

Cloud grins at Naruto. "Well, I can't say this for the others, but I'm glad you're joining us. Your strength will be very helpful in the battle to come, and for once I'm glad to say I was wrong about you. You're alright…"

The others smile and nod, all except for Barret who just puts his head down and groans. "Not anotha damn blonde spiky…"

Naruto looks around Costa del Sol, his eyes ever watchful of danger. His companions were buying supplies and he grins at the conversation he had mere moments ago.

Flashback

Cloud looks at Naruto, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you don't want to buy a new blade? I noticed you have the exact same one you came to our world with." He shakes his head at the young man before him. "Ya gotta allow yourself to check on at least a possibly better weapon…"

Naruto sighs. "Look, this isn't just a normal blade Cloud. This blade is special, and special to me. I had to fight to the very last dregs of my power just to win this blade. And trust me, there's no other sword in this world that can parallel the power of this blade."

Cloud sighs. "Fine fine, whatever…"

End

Naruto grins again and unsheathes Ragnarok. "Don't worry old friend, I won't give you up…" Naruto smirks as the sword vibrates.

_Ya know I'm not the most powerful blade of all…_

Naruto stares in shock at his blade, the Divine Dragon's voice echoing in his mind. "R-Ragnarok?"

_Hai Master. Like I said though, I'm not the most powerful, especially since you have yet to learn all my abilities youngling._

Naruto scratches his head. "Ummm, okay. Well, I thought Omnislash was your ability?"

_It is Master, but I have other abilities, one I'm teaching you __**now**__._ Naruto gasps as he feels his mind pulled away. He flies through a sea of colors and lands somewhere losing his balance. Looking up from the ground he see a powerful looking man dressed in a Samurai Elite armor minus a helmet and leg armor. Six swords rest on the man's back, but what strikes Naruto the most is the man is completely white with an aura of power so strong he feels himself rooted to the spot. "_Welcome Master… With the seal gone this is how your inner mind is supposed to look._" Naruto looks around and is astonished. He was in a huge redwood forest with tree houses as far as the eye could see all connected by a series of rope bridges. An enormous seal covered the entire ground where he stood. It was a small clearing where he and the Divine Dragon stood surrounded but the forest.

"Whoa…" Naruto stands and looks at the human form of the Divine Dragon and grins. "So what is it you're going to teach me Divine-san?"

The Divine Dragon looks at Naruto and smirks. "_Do you know that a Zanpakto like me copies it's master's strongest qualities?_" Naruto shook his head. "_Your strongest quality is your kindness and strength. That's why Omnislash is my ability and why it is so powerful. I have one more ability in my released form. It's known in another realm as the Wind Scar, an ability belonging to my brother sword. When you battle an unseen force is created. With practice you will be able to sense this force and you'll see an opening in the force. Slashing at this and channeling your chakra and ki into the attack will send forth a powerful attack decimating the enemy._"

Naruto nods and sighs. "And I guess you can't teach me this can you?" The Divine Dragon shakes his head. "Well I'll keep my senses open for this 'force' you described. Thank you Ragnarok…" Naruto bows his head slightly and Ragnarok nods before sending Naruto back to the real world.

Naruto blinks his eyes and sees Cloud moving towards him. "We're ready to go Naruto. Here I got you these…" He hands over two orbs glowing with power. "One is the spell Lightning, the other is Fire. They'll get stronger as you use them. Just put them on your arm like this…" He puts one of his own materia on his arm where it sinks in and vanishes. "Then when you wanna use it just aim your palm and say the name of the spell you wish to use." Naruto nods and puts the materia on the arm not holding the two other materia he has. Cloud smiles. "Alright, let's get goin!!"

AN-Hey guys, hope you like the second installment of the Guardian series. Just so you know, for those who have bad memories or have never played Final Fantasy VII, Naruto meets the gang right after they've left Midgar and went to that small town by Midgar, can't remember the name lol. Now since Naruto is now apart of the team I might end up skipping parts of the game, mostly because it's been awhile since I've played it and my own memory is kinda sketchy at best. Well, you know the drill, read and review!!

JOHN


	2. Chapter 2

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Two**

**AN- I thought I still had my FF7 game and was gonna play it so my memory would be better when writing this story, but I cannot find it or find it in any store around this area. So I'm gonna be going with what I remember, any FF7 fans who happen to read this, sorry for all the stuff that will probably be cut out or in the wrong order.**

Naruto sighs as he and the group walk through a small gorge. Without an airship or the 'Chocobo' they keep talking about it was taking forever. They were passing through a rundown mining camp filled with hungry and desperate looking families. Some of the workers were yelling at Barret, some swung on him but he did nothing to protect himself. They spit at his shoes and leave, Naruto simply looks at the clouds as they pass by.

"Alright guys, spread out, see if we can help these people out by buyin some stuff." Cloud moves his raised arm as if they were a military unit, and to his own and everyone else's surprise Naruto immediately leaped off. Cloud smirks knowing both his and Naruto's movements weren't deliberate but ingrained habit from a long time of fighting.

Naruto slips from shadow to shadow, unseen and unheard as he does recon checking out the products. He knows he can buy anything he wanted, but he wanted to find the most needing and help them out more than anything, though he fully intended to help the whole village. Stepping from the shadows unseen he walks up to what is obviously a weapons dealer, hoping beyond hope that this man had some ninja gear he could buy but highly doubted it. "Hi! You got any kunai or shuriken?"

The man looks up, sweat running down his face as he puts away a file he's using to shape a piece of metal. "Kunai and Shuriken? Damn, haven' heard fo' tho' in a long time…" He grins before reaching under a small battered table and pulling out an old trunk. He snaps the locks open and lifts the lid turning it for Naruto to see the treasure within.

Naruto's eyes bug out as he stares within. The stall might be beaten up, several of the tables and work tools damaged and disreputable looking, but the items within the trunk were solid gold in his eyes. Shuriken and Kunai of various styles lay within; some looking oddly like the ones from home though the rest seemed to fit this dimension perfectly. Then his exploring eyes settle on the 'diamond in the rough' items, even among these priceless and master work of art. He reaches in and lifts the thin sheet of silk covering the three items. A gauntlet with clawed fingers rests on the right, it's armor coating a solid non reflective black with dark blue lines arcing across it like lightning. Beside it is a metal cylinder with black leather wrapped around part of the bottom and a button near the top where a gem like point points outwards. His eyebrow quirks at this before moving to the next item; it's a simple silver ring with a lions head carved on top roaring in defiance. The items all look to be just finely crafted items, but his senses told him there was enormous power in all three, especially the ring. He looks up at the merchant and smiles. "How much for the whole trunk?"

The merchant grins amusedly. "Trust me boy, ther's no way a kid lik' ya could affor' this whole trun'. _Mayb'_ the kunai and shuriken, but no' my prize possesion's." The merchant's smile falters as Naruto merely grins wider. "Aight, if'n ya serious, I' say bou' one ana half' bill'on gil…"

Naruto's grin widens as he pulls out his gama-chan and pulls out the one and a half billion gil and a little extra. "I'll take the trunk. And could you tell me how to use those three special items?"

The merchants swallows nervously. "List'n, I can' sell thos' three ta ya, it'd go har' on me. Tho items is cursed ya see…" Naruto frowns and puts the money on his table and closes the trunk. "Ahh, I see, ya no' gon give me any choice is ya?" Naruto shook his head. "I see, well… Press da button on the handle of tha sword an a energ' blade will com' out. It'll slice though ne thang nice an smooth like. I'm no' sure wha' the ring does, bu' a warrior like ya self wore it roun' here fo' years an was pow'ful as hell!" He looks to the side uncomfortably. "The gaun'let, it summo's the dead to do yer biddin'. Ya become a necroma'cer…"

Naruto's grin widens considerably at that little tidbit of information. He thanks the man and immediately heads off, his feet directing him towards another shop. He waves at Aeris as he approaches. She doesn't see him though, her eyes drifting from item to item looking at various potions and magic herbs wrapped in talisman like packets. He frowns seeing her counting up a few gil in her hands before buying four healing potions and one mana. "It's sad Naruto, I wish I could do so much more for these people but I can't and it hurts…"

Naruto looks at her and smiles kindly. "Not being able to help those in need does hurt, but you don't always have to do that with money. Just be their friend, trust me they'll appreciate it. I did…" The last part is mumbled under his breath and Aeris doesn't hear it.

She smiles before a small blush forms on her cheeks. "We were planning to head out of here soon, but it seems Barret went to Saucer while we were shopping, Cloud and Tifa are waiting by the cable car."

Red trots up to Naruto and nods at him. "It seems you were correct. There is a man with Jenova cells here, though he won't be any threat. He's one of the failures, nothing more than a mindless old man."

Naruto frowns, his eyes clouded in thought. "I have a strange feeling about all of this..." Naruto starts walking towards the stairs to the lift. "I need time to think…"

Naruto stares in awe as the cable car ascends to the giant amusement park known as the Gold Saucer. He watches the rollercoaster twist around the outside of the huge park, fireworks going off in the sky. He looks down and sees a track with giant birds with riders racing. All in all it was one spectacular sight to behold. As the cable car comes to a stop Naruto steps out and walks ahead of the group, his senses stretching out looking for possible danger. He feels something is out of place, he must be cautious or they might all be ambushed and killed. His head snaps to the side seeing a man hiding in a small corner of the landing platform. He steps up to him and grins kindly. "Pssst, want to buy some gp?"

Naruto cocks his head to the side. "What's gp?"

The man nods. "Ahh, first time coming here huh? Gp is the Gold Saucer's form of currency."

Naruto nods in understanding. "Ahh ok then. Maybe later but right now I'm just looking kinda…" He walks back over to the group and they enter the Gold Saucer, Cloud having bought a permanent ticket into the place. Cloud said something about they should split up, and Naruto merely grinned before rushing towards a tube and jumping in sliding down until exiting and finding himself at a game section. He disappeared into the shadows and explored, his senses out and searching. His frown hidden with his body in the shadows, something still just didn't feel right.

"Why are you here...?" Naruto jumped in surprise spinning around and coming face to face with Sephiroth. Sephiroth looks up at Naruto, his blue eyes shining with restrained power. "You are not of this world, why are you here?"

Naruto crouches slightly, slowly unsheathing his blade. "What business is it of yours?" He pulls the blade in front of him in a backhanded grip, the sharp the razor edge reflecting the multi colored lights of the arcade around them.

Sephiroth smirks, his eyes cold and empty beyond the immense pressure of power held in check. "Child, kneel before your betters…" He disappears, his extremely long sword Masamune slashing from out of nowhere at Naruto's neck only to be barely stopped by Naruto's blade, a small slightly bleeding scratch the only evidence of the attack. "Hmmm, seems you have some skill… No matter…" Both combatants disappear in a flash on steel and sparks. Swords clash in a blaze of sparks all around the arcade unseen to the terrified patrons of the arcade. None failed to realize that some the attacks had been aimed at some of them only to be blocked by the large sword's opponent. Both appear in the middle of the flashing screens, various machines here and there falling to pieces or half sliding to the floor having been cut diagonally. "Hmm, seems you have some skill. One day I hope to fight you myself instead of this puppet…" Sephiroth smiles as cuts appear on his body, blood seeping down before he collapses to the ground and changes into the old man in the black cloak he'd suspected in the small town at the Railway Center.

Naruto steps forward and pushes the hood back with the toe of his boot. Blonde hair with graying streaks and clouded blue eyes appear before him and Naruto frowns. "What the hell?"

The man's mouth twitches and a single word passes through his lips as he dies, whispered so low only Naruto was even remotely capable of hearing it. "Re..union…."

Naruto's eye twitches. "Oh great, that sounds like one of those religious bullshit things…Fuck…" He watches as a blue steam seems to lift from the carcass before it completely disintegrates leaving merely a human shaped burn in the floor. "This is getting interesting."

Naruto growls frustrated, he'd been unable to find his team anywhere in the Gold Saucer. He'd seen a bunch of Shinra Soldiers and was extremely worried for the safety of Cloud and the others. An image of Aeris flashes through his mind and blue lightning arcs across his vision. He takes a deep breath and tries to suppress his growing anger and frustration.

"Hey did you hear?" Naruto slips back into the shadows as two Soldiers start to pass him. "I heard that Avalanche group we been trackin got sent to the Desert Slums at the base of the Gold Saucer tower. Ain' no way in hell they gettin outta there…"

Naruto grins, his sword flashing out beheading the possible future threats before they ever get that chance. In a flash he's running down the hall, his eyes searching the area for any way to the lower levels. After a while he's getting frustrated again and with a growl of anger he powers up a ki ball in his hand and blasts a hole through the wall leading outside. He leaps through, his ki flaring around him as he takes off through the air and slams towards the ground. He sees a border of a very small fence around most of the 'encampment', but in the distance he sees a huge stack of cars and the like piled up in a huge junk yard type boundary. He speeds towards it as he sees gun shots and power blasts going off in the area. He lowers to the ground as Barret starts walking towards Cloud and the rest. "Yo!"

They all jump in surprise and spin towards him, their weapons unsheathed and ready. "Naruto?" Naruto grins as he rubs the back of his head. "You're late…" Naruto laughs at the irony before looking behind Barret and seeing some white man with a gun arm like Barret's. "Let's go, we found a way to get out of here…"

They begin to walk heading towards a lift that leads up. "So what is this way you found outta here? I could simply just fly us across the desert ya know."

Cloud shakes his head. "No can do, you could probably carry two at a time but we have no idea the strength of the monsters in this area, we'd be completely defenseless if attacked while we had only a couple people at a time." Naruto nods, Cloud's logic sound in theory though from what he'd seen the people he was traveling with were no pushovers, almost on his level if you took away his Guardian form and his knowledge of chakra. "No what we have in mind is a little thing the Saucer does for those sent down here. Win in the Chocobo races and you're given passage out of here."

Naruto frowns but nods his head in agreement. "Alright, if that's what it takes then good luck. Meanwhile I've got some investigating to do in this area. Where should we meet up at?"

Red steps forward hesitantly. "My hometown is the only one nearby and the only one really to anywhere unless we head back to Midgar."

Naruto nods. "Alright, I'll meet with you guys in Red's hometown (AN-Sorry guys, can't remember what the damn town's name is lol. I'll be getting the game again soon and I'll come through and correct or change the stuff I don' remember.) If ya'll ain't there when I arrive I'll wait for a month max before I move on."

Cloud nods. "Same here. Good luck, hope you find what you're searching for."

Naruto grins. "Me too, Sayonara!!" His ki flares around his body as he lifts up into the sky like a bullet and takes off to the North East, his senses telling him that he is being summoned by someone, or something. He grins as he feels the rush of power through his veins. "RaaarrrRRGHHHH!!" His ki blazes gold as he transforms and picks up speed. The wind whips around his body as he clenches his fists tighter and grins mischeviously. "I've gotten stronger. I usually don't have this much power till I transform into lvl 2…" He puts on the brakes almost instantly causing an enormous sonic boom to blast past distorting the clouds around him. "Lets see just how powerful I've gotten…" He clenches his fists at his sides, his power growing inside as he pulls on the almost endless supply. With a roar his power erupts greater than ever before and he feels he is on a ledge, like just another step forward and he will cross into an unknown realm. But he can't cross, a gate seems to block his advance, but the grin never leaves his face as his eyes shine with ecstasy at the feel of the immense amount of power at his command.

_Stop fooling around and hurry the fuck up kit!!_

Naruto practically stumbles in the air. "W-wha?" He looks around before his eyes widen. "Kyuubi?!"

_Yes yes it's me kit, sorry I've been away but I'm not sealed within you anymore, at least not like I was before. I was changed when you entered this world. I'm a materia, that second materia you were wondering about. Sorry it took so long for me to establish a connection but I'm in the Summon Realm of this world right now._

Naruto looks bewildered before chuckling to himself. "Oh, I was wondering about that. So considerin your 'hurry the fuck up' comment, you have an idea on what or who is calling me?"

_Ummmm…_

Naruto frowns. "Spill it Kyuubi, I know you know…"

Kyuubi struggles with her loyalty to Naruto, and whatever restraints keep her tongue still. _I…I can't say Naruto. This is not my world, I have no say in the Power Struggle here and am not the most powerful. Therefore I have to abide by the rules. These same rules were bent to allow this connection again since I'm part of your soul and not a complete Summon. Just know that whoever is summoning you is not someone to play with. Now go, I have to return before my times up…_

Naruto nods as he feels his connection with Kyuubi fade. "Well, if this guy has enough power to make Kyuubi respect him, guess I better not fuck up either…" He maxes out his power again and seems to blip out of existence with a massive shockwave following the path he took.

"You've spoken with him Kyuubi?" Kyuubi stands amid a council of shadows with glowing yellow eyes. At the head of the council circling her is a monstrously huge man shaped shadow. It was this shadow that had spoken.

She looks down at the floor, bowing her head in submissive obedience. "Yes milord, he is approaching your area and will arrive in minutes…"

One of the shadows stands up, it's staff shaking in her direction. "That is impossible!! He has no air ship, no Chocobo, and even if he did it takes weeks traveling by those fastest means to arrive at the Holy Cavern of Light!!"

Kyuubi sighs and shakes her head. "Council members, you have interrogated me ever since I arrived in this Universe and I have shared with you my knowledge on Uzumaki Naruto. For a human he has power unrivaled by most. When I spoke to him he had been enroute to your Holy Cavern. He'd been trying to move as fast as possible and upon pulling on his ki he felt he had more. He had stopped and was maxing out and was far more powerful than when I'd last had contact with him. If my estimates are correct he sped off after our conversation with his full power, and is probably wondering around in the Cavern as we speak."

The head figure raised it's head and closed it's eyes. "She is correct, he has come…" The huge shadow seems to shimmer as it fades from sight.

Naruto looks around the Cavern, his ki held in ready for use, his Lvl 2 transformation still active. "Hello?" His call echoes through the cavern rebounding off the walls. "Anyone there?"

"Silence child…" A powerful voice replies, it's force magnified by it's echoes as wind seems to slam into Naruto almost knocking him off his feet. "Do you know why I have summoned you here?"

Naruto steps forward, his eyebrow cocked. "If I knew why I probably wouldn't have come if your tone is any idea of it…" He clenches his fists and slowly moves into a defensive fighting position. "So should I be worried?"

He watches as a pair of glowing eyes slowly open, extremely high up in the cave! "Do you wish to fight me? That is most unwise…." The shadow steps forward revealing a giant armored man with an enormous sword strapped to his back. "Yet that is exactly why I summoned you here…" He shrinks till he is only six feet tall and immediately unsheathes his blade. "Come child, prove your worth to me!!"

Naruto grins before his ki erupts around his body the force pushing the armored man skidding back a few feet. "As you wish!!" He unsheathes his blade in a powerful horizontal slash that sends a ki arc slicing through the space between them, only to be cut in half as the armored man slashes down sending his own arc which slams into Naruto blasting him backwards. "Urgh!" Blood spits from Naruto's mouth as a cut appears on his clothes with a small thin scratch on his skin.

The man steps forward and points his sword at Naruto. "Is this the full extent of your power child?"

Naruto growls as he disappears in a puff of smoke. He reappears with his sword slashing at the man's neck only to have it blocked with almost no movement. "Arrghh…" His sword slashes at unseen speed and is continuously blocked over and again. "Why can't I hit you!!" Naruto leaps back and transforms to Lvl2, maxing his power out and disappearing instantly. Slashes appear from thin air slashing at all the man's vulnerable spots, and still blocked, though scratches appear from the pure force of the attacks.

The man watches calmly as Naruto reappears in front of him, slashes appearing all over his body. "That was better, but you rely to heavily on the pure strength of your attacks. Not all foes can be defeated that way. However, you have earned a little of my respect. I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and the Summon Realm."

Naruto rubs a scratch on his chest, his mind confused on why the wounds weren't healing. "So you're the one Kyuubi either respects or fears so much, the extremely powerful Summon huh?"

Arthur steps forward gripping his sword with both hands. "Are you ready to truly begin? I know this is not the full extent of your power…"

Naruto grins standing and gripping his sword with both hands as well. "That might be true, but this is the extent of _my_ power. This is my test, not my sword's." Arthur nods in approval. "So, shall we begin?"

Arthur steps into a stance lifting his blade over his head. "Yes, let us begin…"

They stand there watching each other waiting for the first move to be thrown. "Heh, I've always wanted to try this technique, you might want to put up your guard…" Naruto grips the end of his sword handle with his left hand, his right fingers resting on the tip of the blade as he crouches low to the ground. The ground craters on Naruto's path as he rockets forward at tremendous speed. He channels every ounce of chakra and ki he possesses into his left arm as he thrusts the blade forward over and over again in an unending multitude of thrusting and slashing attacks at the speed of light and faster. The onslaught continues in a never ending stream of attacks. Black blood splatters, armor cracks and shatters as Naruto's blade easily breaks through Arthur's defenses like they never existed in the first place. Naruto's blade stops less than a millimeter from Arthur's head aimed right between the glowing eyes. "Gotatsu Arashi…."

Kyuubi stares wide mouthed with the rest of the Council and the entire Summon Realm as they watch Arthur being disassembled so meticulously by that attack. "H-how is this possible?!"

Kyuubi looks at the uppity council man who had spoken earlier and merely smugs. "That's Uzumaki Naruto for ya, always pulling a victory outta his ass on an opponent far superior."

Arthur coughs up blood as he stares in awe at the sword point between his eyes. "H-how?"

Naruto grins, his eyes showing true humor in them. "Ultimate sword attack taught to me by my uncle. The Gotatsu Arashi concentrates all my power, and I do mean all of it, into my left arm after the initial forward thrust, with all that power concentrated into one arm it's speed and strength increase hundreds of thousands of times more than anything you'll ever see again, unless by my blade. Though the attack wasn't complete, if I find an opponent able to block the initial thrust it uh kinda turns into something a lil different, and more devastating." He grins as Arthur smiles. "So do I pass the test?"

Arthur grins wider. "You passed it before this last combat, one day you will become a great leader for your people. You must be strong to protect that which you treasure." Naruto nods, already knowing he'd continue to grow stronger to protect his family and friends. "Now that this test is concluded, I grant you my power. The summon known in this realm as the Knights of the Round."

It's now Naruto's turn to stare wide eyed. "What?! From what I've heard of the summons in this realm all I have to do is find the materia for the summon!"

Arthur smiles. "Yes, normally that is the case, but you are not of this Realm. You are from another, and as such we need to test you to see if you're strong enough to withstand the greater cost to you in this realm to summon us. I decided to make it a bit easier since Kyuubi is second only to me in our realm. With this one test you have proven that not only will the extra power needed be able to be supplied, but that it can be supplied for any and all summons for I am the most powerful and most costly to summon. From what I've felt here today though my cost will be a mere drop in the ocean that is your full potential. Congratulations Master, now I must return. Summon me soon, I've ached for combat for many millennia now and wish for my thirst to be quenched." He hands a glowing red orb to Naruto. As he takes it he feels it sink into his arm and come to rest next to the other two.

Naruto bows to Arthur in respectful gratitude. "Thank you Arthur, I will not let your trust in me be in vain." Arthur nods his head in silent approval before shimmering from sight. "Well, guess it's time for some training, I've got a bit of time before I meet the others."

It's been two and a half weeks since the battle with King Arthur, two and a half weeks of nonstop intense training. Cuts and bruises line his body from the amount of training, craters and deep enormous gashes litter the landscape. Trees and rocks lay scattered in pieces all around, and a huge smile is cemented on Naruto's face. "It's done…" As his consciousness fades he feels something he didn't expect in this realm, a chakra signature.

A girl looks at the destruction before her with wide eyed awe. She feels the residual chakra and another energy in the air. Slowly she steps forward, her ninja training telling her caution is the best course here. She sweat drops as a huge snore erupts from Naruto's sleeping form. Quickly deciding to take a chance she starts to build a fire and set up camp, maybe this person could be of some use to her.

AN-well, sorry this is takin so long, but I'm havin trouble wrackin my brains to remember how the story goes ya know? Read and Review please, help me out if at all possible.

JOHN


	3. Chapter 3

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Three**

**An- Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. Ciao!!**

Colors, colors surrounded him, flowed through him, comforted him. He swam through an ocean of ever changing colors. He feels warmth suffusing his body, soothing him as he floated in the eternal space of color.

"Mother…" The word leaves his lips before the thought fully processed in his brain.

A dark reddish orb begins to move towards his form as he gazes at it with childish awe. "Na…to…ke….u…" He frowns slightly straining his ears to hear the barely audible voice. "…to…wak…up…." He tries moving his arms, but the relaxing colors around him leave him immobile, panic begins to creep into the serenity of his mind. "Naruto…up!!" His eyes begin to widen as he struggles to free himself from the calming surroundings. "Naruto! WAKE UP!!" Kyuubi's voice and urgency acts like a sledge hammer to the calm surrounding his mind. With a roar his ki wraps around him like a blanket before he vanishes.

A girl stares in shock, awe, and fear as the blonde boy she'd been watching over for three days suddenly yells, a power unlike anything she'd ever seen wrapping around him before he begins to float in the air. Ki slashes around him carving gouges out of the landscape as he powers up. His eyes snap open and lock onto something behind her before he vanishes. Fearing a rear attack she spins around pulling out her enormous pinwheel Shuriken only to stare in shock at a monstrous behemoth being held three feet off the ground by the floating boy who is slowly squeezing the creature's neck. She hears bone and cartilage snap as his fingers move closer and closer to together. "Die…" The word isn't said coldly or evilly, just a matter of fact as the boy slams his other fist into the creature's torso tossing it back at an amazing speed, its throat still held in the boy's hand before he calmly throws the mass of oozing flesh to the ground like so much trash. He floats to the ground and turns to the terrified girl behind him. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl takes a step back as the ki vanishes and Naruto's hair and muscles change back to normal, his hair now spiky red. She gets in a defensive position, just in case, though she knew if this 'Naruto' wanted he could kill her in milliseconds and there would be nothing she could do about it. "M-my name is….Christine…." Naruto quirks an eyebrow at her and she hopes he doesn't know she's lying.

He steps towards her while she backs up for every step he takes forward. "Ok then, Christine it is. Ragnarok, come…." Christine's bag wiggles before a sword pulls out and flies over to Naruto who catches it and straps it on in blinding speed. "Well, I'm starving, how bout you?" Christine looks at him, suspicion and fear glaringly obvious on her face. "Don't worry, I won't bite. Much…" The last part is mumbled so low he knows only he heard it, and it surprised him. He looks within himself for an instant but doesn't see the feeling his grandfather told him about so why'd he say that? "Stay right here aight? I'm gonna go look for some food." He smiles at her causing her to flinch backwards. He grabs the sword hilt and simply blinks from existence. Frantically she look all around her, and even looks above her, but she see no one. Shivering slightly she walks closer to the fire and decides the best course of action is to simply wait and see. Unbeknownst to her Naruto was hiding behind a nearby boulder looking out at her. "Hmmm, seems like she's not gonna run, that's good." With another blink he appears several miles away scaring a couple of rabbits who barely get one paw into running away before both fall with their spines sliced slightly right under the skull, an instant and painless death. "Sorry little fellas but I'm hungry." He pulls a leather thong (No not the underwear kind, just a long 'string' of leather with loops in it for carrying things like dead rabbits when hunting.) and wraps the loops over the heads before tightening the loops. "That's good for starters, but I need more than this ha haa!" Looking around he extends his senses finding a good sized deer being tracked by a bear two kilometers to the south. Another blink and slash later he heaves the bear and deer onto his shoulders and blinks back to the campsite.

Christine is poking at the fire with a stick as the sun shines down on her shoulders, the leather arm covering her left arm is starting to cause her to sweat under it. Sighing she unlatches the straps and lets it dangle from her shoulder over her back. "That's better." She starts to poke the fire again when Naruto appears on the other side of the fire with a deer, a bear, and two rabbits. Her eyes widen and it slips from her mouth before she thinks. "Storing for the winter dumbass?" Her mouth drops open as she scoots back thinking her rebellious tongue had finally cost her her life.

Naruto looks at her blankly, his eyes double blinking before a smile spreads over his face. "Ouch, what a sharp tongue you have. Better be careful or you'll cut yourself little girl!"

Christine's face turns red, her cheeks puffing as she almost flashes to her feet. "Go fuck yourself teme!! And for your fucking information I'm seventeen so nyaaahhhh!!" She gives him a raspberry pulling her left eye down and sticking her tongue out.

Naruto simply laughs as he puts his kills down and flashes out a kunai and begins dressing the animals (for those not hunters or with no knowledge of hunting, dressing the animal mean cutting it's skin off and gutting it so that it can be cut up and cooked.). "To answer ya question though, no I'm not storing for the winter. I eat a LOT of food, and with kills this big we should be able to smoke a bunch of it to carry with us." He pulls the guts from the bears abdomen, it's fur stretched out in the air using a tanning jutsu that tans it in minutes. "The rabbits are for you, here…" He tosses the two still tied rabbits to her. Nodding a slightly different shaped kunai flashes in her hands and she goes to work. Naruto looks at her work and admires the shape of her well toned muscles and he could tell that she was ninja with a little experience in chakra. She has short black hair with one waist length pony tail. A metal shoulder guards her left shoulder with a thick leather arm guard that would strap to her left arm currently hanging loosely from the shoulder guard. The shoulder guard is strapped on by leather belts wrapping across a short green shirt baring her mid-drift. She wears short shorts with more leather straps leading from underneath the left leg to a metal leg bracer just above her knee with fishnet stocking. She wears, what he can tell are, steel towed boots with the tops covered my leg warmers. On her right arm is a thick metal bracer with a small piece of metal covering the top of her hand over the fingerless leather glove. Strapped to her lower back is the large pinwheel shaped shuriken. All in all she paints one hell of a sexy picture with her toned abdomen and breasts pushing against her shirt very provocatively. He flinches slightly as he feels his lower anatomy beginning to stir and images of Tenten and Kurenai naked flash through his mind followed closely by an image of what he thinks 'Christine' looks like naked. "So… What are the chances of you telling me your real name?" He turns back to his work as he unsheathes his sword and make the bear carcass float in the air using his ki. Flashes through the air separate the meat into smaller portions easily cooked or smoked, bones fall to the ground leaving meat. Another couple slashes and the fat separates from the meat to be used later. He channels chakra through the blade instantly cleaning it of any blood and flesh still stuck to it leaving it clean and sharper than before.

Meanwhile 'Christine' stared at Naruto with fear once again in her eyes. She watches his methodical way of dressing the bear and separating it into usable parts. She couldn't understand why he was keeping so much of the bear since she could see from here that four orbs of his strange energy were floating in the air containing various parts of the 'unusable' parts. "W-what makes you think Christine isn't my real name? And what's with all the parts you're saving?"

Naruto smiles at he grabs a boulder lying next to him, his kunai flashes and the boulder is carved down to a round thick 'plate' like shape. He places his 'plate' in the middle of the fire and puts more twigs and stick around the edge. "Well, when I was a kid I had to hunt for my own food quite often. I learned quickly how to make bows and arrows. My first attempts were hilarious very unproductive, but I learned quickly. See, these are tendons…" One orb floats forward. "I watched other 'bowyers' in town as they crafted their bows and learned that these give the bow more strength and more of a snap. The intestines here…" Another orb floats forward. "I use these to wrap around the bow to protect it from rain and any rivers I might have to walk through." He smiles as he grabs an antler on the deer and pulls it towards him. "The same things will be harvested from this along with the hooves. The hooves and the fat when mixed together and crushed make one helluva good glue. (For any readers interested in making a bow like the Native Americans and all other 'primitive' peoples of the earth, go to . It has almost all the information you could need for surviving on your own in any condition.) As for your first question, I have higher senses than regular people. I could hear your heart accelerate and your scent changed alerting me to your lying."

'Christine' swallowed and went back to dressing her rabbits. "My name is Yuffie. I'm a ninja, I can't tell you from where…"

Naruto nods. "I understand that. I'm a ninja from Konohagakure. Tell me something…. Why did you watch over and protect me while I was out?"

Yuffie bites her lip before sighing. "I saw the results of the training you were doing before passing out. I thought you could be useful to me." She watches as Naruto slaps a piece of meat on the rock plate in the fire and instantly begins to sizzle. "Tell me, is it possible for me to learn the skills you were using with your chakra and that other 'power' you have?"

Naruto looks at her thoughtfully for a moment before his eyes widen and he flashes to his feet his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. "We have company…" Yuffie follows his example, his leather armguard latched back on in seconds and her big shuriken held at the ready. Six heavily armed men step from behind a boulder, number tattoos on their open right shoulders, their eyes cold and dead with no emotion, the sun's fading light at their backs. "Shit, if I'm right those are more of Sephiroth's group…" Naruto grips the hilt of his sword, a flash of blue ki surrounding him, his read hair waving violently in the fire of his ki. At an unseen signal the men rush forward as Yuffie throws her shuriken slicing an arm off one of the men and embedding itself in another's chest. Naruto flashes forward his sword cutting clean through one man's torso before slashing down diagnolly splitting another in half. He spins on the ball of his foot blocking a scythe from another attacker and pushing away grabbing Yuffie's pinwheel and tossing it to her where she catches it with ease and black a broadsword as it slashes at her throat.

Her feet press slightly into the ground as the man pulls his sword back and slashes downward with more speed than should be capable with such a large weapon. "Naruto!!" At her cry of fear Naruto appears behind the man and runs his blade through his heart from behind before slashing to the right blocking the scythe man again. Yuffie leaps high in the air and throws her large shuriken before raining down kunai and regular shuriken with a precision almost bordering Tenten. Naruto pushes the scythe man off before leaping backwards out of the way of the hail of metal raining down in force. To both their amazement the men, all six, keep moving towards them. The ones cut in half and bleeding out pulling themselves along the ground, their other halves twitching on the ground in an attempt to move. "N-naruto, what are we d-dealing with?" She kicks at the arm she severed as it pulls itself towards her like it wanted revenge for being cut off it's main body.

Naruto looks at the 'dead' creatures, determination and unending faith in his abilities practically oozing from his person. "I don't know, but let me try something…" With a flash he appears behind the six, the tops of their heads separating from their lower halves. The bodies and body parts instantly stop and fall to the ground. "I see…" He turns to Yuffie and smiles. "It's just like a movie I saw once called Dawn of the Dead. Destroy the brain and they die completely."

Yuffie nods in fear before shakingly pointing behind Naruto. "That's good to know, cause there are more!!" He turns and sees about a hundred undead rushing towards them and he balks, his reserves were still not up to dealing with an army this large and especially with such minimal targets to kill them.

He turns back to Yuffie and smiles. "Run!!" With that order he flashes to the fire and pulls out a scroll running through several handseals and all the meat and other supplies instantly vanish with kanji appearing all over the scroll. It snaps back to its rolled up form and he slides it into a holster. He grabs a screaming Yuffie as she runs by him, his ki flaring around him before he blasts into the air, bullets whizzing by him as he flies. The army falls back in the distance as Naruto hits his max speed in his untransformed state.

Yuffie's eyes flutter open only to see trees all around her. She look to her left and sees Naruto's body holding her tight in a spooning position. Her heart speeds up drastically as she seems to faze across the little clearing, her face red with embarrassment as Naruto sits up, his eyes half lidded and sleepy. "Wha? Where's the ramen?" A sweat drop appears on her head at his sleepy proclamation. He simply shrugs and lays back down, his sword lying on the ground above his head.

'_Get a grip Yuffie, it's alright…'_ She takes deep breathes trying to calm her racing heart before taking another look around her. Her eyes widen as she sees this is the forest leading to Nibelheim. How could he fly over six hundred miles so damn fast? She takes baby steps back before spinning on her heel and leaping into the trees. "What _is_ he? I've never seen someone like him before. So powerful it's scary…"

"You don't know the half of it little one…" Yuffie spins, her pinwheel shuriken slicing through the air towards the unknown voice. The tall silver haired blue eyed man catches the blade between two fingers. "Now now, there's no reason we can't be civilized…" The silver haired man moves closer and fear grips Yuffie's heart, freezing her to the spot. "That man your traveling with little one…kill him, kill him and I will place you in my ranks."

Yuffie shudders, her eyes widening as her pupils dilate. She starts to grind her teeth as she tries to escape whatever 'spell' he has on her. "….o…f….elf…."

The man steps forward slightly. "What little one?"

Yuffie lowers her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I said….GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE!!" Her arm snaps forward as if breaking from a binding, her fist rocketing into the man's face enhanced with every little scrap of chakra she could barely control. His eyes snap open in surprise as his face is contorted around her fist before he seems to fly through several tree trunks. "Naruto…" Worry fills her voice as she rushes back to find the young redhead. Leaving so quickly she failed to see the silver haired man change into a regular man wearing a black cloak with half his face caved in.

Naruto's eyes snap open, someone is coming. He leaps to the trees, a kunai in hand as he watches and listens, his senses stretching out to cover the immediate area. A chakra signal to his left grabs his attention as he leaps for it. He smiles seeing Yuffie before dropping from the trees. "Hey there! Something wrong?"

Yuffie huffs and puffs as she tries to catch her breath. "Some strange man…. Silver hair…. He…he wanted me to kill you…."

Naruto nods before closing his eyes, he lets his senses flow freely spanning across the entire forest. Images of animals, plants, bugs and monsters filter through his mind. Hundreds of thousands of thoughts and feelings flow through his mind in an instant. "Don't worry, I've found his body, you took care of him. It was just another Symbiant…"

Yuffie stares at him, different emotions flashing across her face at lightspeed. "What the FUCK is going on here Naruto?!"

Taking a deep breath he motions her to follow before heading back to the clearing. "That silver haired man is known as Sephiroth. He is attempting to destroy the world. How I do not yet know. I've joined up with a group who are trying to stop him. So far his trail had led us to the Gold Saucer area." He stacks some wood together inside a circle of rocks before flipping through hand seals landing on Tora. "Katon: Fireball no jutsu…" A small fire ball slams into the wood catching it instantly. "I'm supposed to be meeting my friends in a nearby village, but things have changed. We'll wait at the town up ahead, they should be making their way there if they follow their regular pattern. There's something else too Yuffie…I'm from another dimension…"

Yuffie smirks. "Another dimension? Yeah right…."

Naruto grins. "I'm a ninja from Konohagakure, like I said before. A few others and I were hired to help another, previously thought to be only a legend, ninja village who were being attacked by demons. The main reason they hired me was because I unknowingly came from that village. When the battle started we were fighting a successful campaign and winning. I fought against the general, who in a desperate move used some sort of inter-dimensional transportation jutsu and teleported me here. Now I'm stranded here and found out about the whole Sephiroth thing. Way I figured it, can't get back home if I'm killed here if that asshole succeeds now can I?" Naruto pokes the fire with a stick simply waiting for Yuffie's reaction.

Yuffie simply sits there watching the fire. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" Naruto merely nods. "Damn, well… Guess there's nothing for it, I'll help you and your group out….Hell traveling with you guys I might get some kick ass materia!!"

It's been two days camping out in the woods. Naruto smiles through the leaves as he sees Cloud and the others are approaching. Naruto jumps down in front, blocking an instant attack from Cloud. Pushing the blade away he grins as everyone welcomes him. "Hey guys how ya doin?"

**AN Sorry guys, I was at a loss on how to continue this chappie. Please Review. Ciao!!**

JOHN


	4. Chapter 4

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Four**

**AN- Read and Review**

How did all this happen? That is the only thought running through Naruto's mind as he dodges attack after attack. How could 'this' man be so damn powerful? Here he was, transformed to his maximum Guardian Level, his sword fully released and yet he was still getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. "Cloud now!!" Cloud slashes his sword with an intense speed only for it to be caught in between the opponent's fingers like so much trash. "The fuck!!"

"Resistance is futile Naruto, Cloud. This puppet is much stronger than the weaklings your used to…"

"Fuck off Sephiroth!!" Naruto slashes his sword down at Sephiroth's head only for his sword to stop mere millimeters from its target.

"Useless…"

"No…." Naruto's eyes are closed in disbelief, anger, frustration, and sadness. Is this as far as his power would take him? Will he never see his loved ones again? "Nooo…." Sephiroth looks at Naruto, his eye brow lifted as he feels something, something in the air, something dangerous. "Nooooooo……." Naruto stands, vapors coming off his skin, his wounds healing instantly. Red chakra and ki begin to surround his body and extend slowly. "NooooOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto's roar splits the heavens as thunder clouds begin circling in the maelstrom of his power. Lightning cracks down on the land splitting the earth asunder as his power continues to skyrocket. His muscles bulge even further as his shirt rips from his body. His hair starts to flash gold as it extends further and further until it is waist level as streaks of red begin to run through it. His eyes snap open and the calming and sometimes icy blue the group had all come to know of their friend were now a demonic red with a golden slit in the center. His fangs elongate as his ears grow pointy and long. Three chakra tails wave around behind him with a mind of their own as Naruto roars at a now fearful Sephiroth. His eyes snap onto Sephiroth as a powerfully malicious killing intent blasted through the silver haired man's mind driving him to the brink of insanity in mere seconds. "**Seph…iroth…….**" Naruto takes one step forward but the sheer power emanating from him craters the ground on each step forward. "**Sephiroth…**" A scream rips through the air as a crack appears in Naruto's blade Ragnarok. The scream increases as the blade shatters like an extra skin revealing a straight blood red katana with black runes running across the blade. "**Diiiiiieee….Diiiiiiieeeeee…..**" Sephiroth takes a step back, his eyes wide in fear. He grabs his throat as the air stops moving towards his lungs. Blood begins dripping from his eyes in long red tears. "**Diiiiiiieeeeee………**" Blood splurts from his nose and mouth as he grabs his head in pain. He screams only for more blood to blast forth from his mouth. "**We're coming for the REAL Sephiroth, be prepared……**" Naruto's blood red katana slashes through Sephiroth's throat and he watches in absolute rapture as the blood fountains forth from the severed arteries, the head rolling around on the ground as the body falls to its knees.

Naruto smiles as he watches his beloveds talk together, each bouncing a child on their legs. Tenten, Kurenai, Yuffie, and Hinata all smile at him as they play with their children. His smile broadens as he looks at the five red haired children, two with distinct lavender pupiless eyes. "Hurry our love. Your family is waiting for you…"

Naruto nods as a tear slips from his eye. "Soon my loves, soon…"

Cloud looks at the sleeping Naruto, fear and respect clear in his and everyone's eyes. How could Naruto be so powerful? He was already more powerful than anyone he'd met besides Sephiroth, and he only continues to grow stronger. What is his secret?

"How's Naruto?"

Cloud looks up at the young Ninja girl that had been with Naruto. He still couldn't believe it'd only been two days since they met up with Naruto again. So much had happened in that short span of time. He'd learned that his memories of years past with Tifa and Sephiroth were false, and now he'd seen the true power of Uzumaki Naruto, yet he knew that the boy, no… the man was only tapping into the tip of the iceberg of his potential. "He's fine, I guess. He seems to just be sleeping and nothing more…"

Yuffie nods before walking over to the sleeping red head and sitting next to him. She lightly brushes her fingers through his hair and smiles. "Yu….ffie…." She gasps as he calls her name out, she could hear the love in his voice and it surprises her no end. "Tenten….Ku…renai….Hina…ta…." She wondered who these people were, and the same love she heard at her name was there for all these as well.

"Huh, guess congratulations are in order there Yuffie!" Tifa smirks down at the unknowing Kunoichi.

Yuffie looks at her a little confused. "Ummm, why?"

"It seems that Uzumaki-san has chosen you as one of his mates…" Red nods at her before walking away, his glowing tail waving around in amusement.

Tifa shakes her head at Red's animal instincts. She sits next to Yuffie and smiles. "Naruto has this thing where when he meets his 'soulmate' he knows instantly, and he becomes connected to them somehow. He told us that in his Clan this is part of what he called a Bloodline. It seems that some have one soulmate, but others, like him, have multiple. It seems that your one of them…"

Yuffie stares at Naruto awe struck. How could this be? She hardly knew the guy but somehow she knew it was true. Kami what has she gotten herself into?

(AN-Sorry guys, but I haven't gotten the game yet and this is where my memory blows big time so I'm skipping to the part where they're looking for Cloud. Sorry.)

Two Years Later…….

Naruto stares down into a crater with a hole dead center. A massive energy dome surrounds the hole keeping all intruders out. Yuffie crouches at his side with a pair of binoculars. "Yep, just like Tifa said, there is definitely no conventional way in…"

Naruto nods before pulling a mask up over the lower half of his face. "Any word on Cloud's where-a-bouts?"

Yuffie shakes her head. "None so far, though Tifa is tracking down some rumors of patients with Mako Poisoning. Considering he fell into the lifestream it is believed he could have floated along in it and reappeared somewhere else, but they're not positive."

Naruto backs up followed quickly by Yuffie before both leap along the rocks heading towards the Glacier. "Contact Red, tell him we need to find a way back into Midgar. I've been sensing some strange things from that direction using the Generators."

Yuffie nods as they leap across the landscape. "Any orders for Barret and Cid?"

Naruto thinks before shaking his head. "Not at this time. Meanwhile me and you are going to see if we can pinpoint the location of the weapons that were released when that idiot Rufus came here. If we find one I'll attempt to take it out depending on what I sense of its power. Remember, these things might be more powerful than originally believed since I came to this world increasing the world's power absorption. Just like Sephiroth…" They leap off the glacier cliff, Naruto catching Yuffie and flying down towards the pass leading out. "Yuffie, I want you to go to Cosmo Canyon and wait for me…" She nods as he touches down and gently sets her on her feet. "Be careful and contact me if the Ultima Weapon reappears over the town ok?" She nods and he smiles as he kisses her before lifting off the ground, his ki flaring up around him as he blasts to the south.

Yuffie smiles as she watches Naruto fly off. "Well, guess it's training time…" Ki erupts around her in a brilliant shade of blue. She starts running throwing ki blasts at any and all monsters that cross her path.

Naruto steps down from the sky touching down on a tree that looks to be made of crystal. "Aeris…"

Flashback

Cloud rushes forward, Naruto hot on his heels as Sephiroth thrusts his sword through Aeris's torso, the small bobble on her hair ribbon coming loose and bouncing away into the water. Naruto's eyes open in rage as he powers up to his maximum with his sword and guardian form. The two attacked, but no matter what their attacks were useless against Sephiroth's unyielding might. That's when it happened. His anger over losing Aeris, the thought that he'd never make it home and see the loves of his life. All of it came together forcing Kyuubi's chakra through and causing him to ascend to Level Three. Naruto destroyed the Sephiroth Doppelganger before collapsing in tears as Cloud held the corpse of Aeris Gainesborough.

Later they all watched as Cloud 'buried' her in the lake watching as her body floated towards the bottom.

End

He sighs as he looks down at the lake knowing that somewhere within it's depths lies Aeris's body. "I'll protect them Aeris, and I'll stop Sephiroth no matter what…"

He looks to the sky and takes off, never noticing an answering flash from the depths of the water.

**Naruto…**

Naruto sighs as he flies. "Yeah yeah Kyuubi, I know. But do you know where the Ruby Weapon is? I'm not sensing anything at all."

**Hmmmm, there's a major Mako signal coming from the desert and one under the ocean. The other two are too erratic to pinpoint.**

He sighs again. "Alright alright, I'll take care of those two, but you know Cloud has to kill the other one. What about the fourth?"

**No new data at this time, sorry Naruto-kun…**

"It's cool…"

Yuffie grins mischievously as she nears Cosmo Canyon, she can see the Ultima Weapon hovering over it just like last time. "Yuffie to Naruto, Yuffie to Naruto. Ultima Weapon spotted over Cosmo, come in over…"

Static answers her before a shot of static and a voice come through. "This is Naruto, message confirmed. That one is Cloud's and his alone. Wise One has sent me to Golden Saucer Desert. Rendezvous at Saucer over…"

Yuffie sighs, her face and skin covered in dirt and grime from her nonstop run from the Glacier. "Roger love, rendezvous at Saucer." With another sigh she flares her ki and looks at it critically since it's a lot smaller than normal. "Shit…" She blasts off running leaving a long stretch of torn up ground in her wake.

Naruto switches off his headset and looks at the towering Ruby Weapon before him. "Alright big boy, lets tango…" The Ruby Weapon roars as it lifts it's tentacle hands in the air and slams the fingers in the ground. Naruto feels a rumble for a few seconds and immediately blasts into the air unsheathing his red rune covered katana. "Alright then…" The words flash through his mind as his sword calls to him, and he smiles. "Flash through the Enemy…" Red chakra flares around the blade. "Eradicate those who stand against me…." The runes begin to flash a bright blue gold. "Turn their bones to dust!!" His ki flares around him, red with streaks of gold and blue. "Incinerate their souls, Kyuubi no Draco!!" Ki flares into the sky forming the image of a nine tailed eight winged dragon reminiscent of Bahamut. The image fades out as the dragon lets out a monstrous roar of defiance. As it fades away the blade widens and grows long changing color to that of clear diamond. Nine dragon tails circle around the hilt with the eight wings flaring up from the bottom of the blade. "Heheh, now it's my turn…" Naruto roars as his ki flares bright around him as he transforms straight to his level two form. He begins to flash as his body tightens up from the pressure of moving beyond level two. His hair lengthens and grows spikier, blue lightning arcing across his body at an intense rate. Ruby Weapon roars at him from the ground in anger before throw an arm at the flying Naruto. It's fingers are slashed off instantly as Naruto disappears.

It roars in pain as it searches for it's prey finding him on the ground with his back turned towards it. Naruto turns and smiles at the huge Behemoth behind him, his none existent eyebrow arching as a smirk forms on his face. "It's on now…" The Ruby Weapon looks at the inferno of power known as Naruto, and somehow he knew the Weapon was smiling at him, smiling at a worthy opponent. "Let's go…"

_Yes, let's…_

He nods at the mental message from the Weapon as they rush at each other. Naruto slashes at the hand coming at him only for the Ruby Weapon to feint and slam an enormous foot into Naruto launching him at the nearby mountains. He doesn't make it though as the Weapon wraps a tentacle finger around him and slams him into the ground. It lifts him up to eye level and grins as blood trails down the right side of Naruto's face, but he smiles at the Weapon before screaming flaring his ki up and forcing his the tentacle to stretch away from his body. He slashes his sword cutting another tentacle free from its hand. He slashes and slashes leaving bloody cuts all over the Ruby Weapon's body as the Ruby Weapon slashes at him with his fingers and blast energy beams at the long haired blonde. Naruto flips back in the air before pushing ki and chakra heavily into his blade and slashes horizontally sending an arc of energy careening at the Ruby Weapon's neck. The Weapon charges mako into its hand and waves at Naruto sending his own arc of energy. The two attack connect fighting for dominance. Naruto puts his hand against the flat of his blade and pushes, the strain of trying to overcome the Weapon's attack evident on his face as sweat and blood drip down from his chin.

Blood splurts from the Weapon's wounds as it wraps an arm around the attacking one, blasting more Mako into its attack. Naruto grins as he pulls his free hand back, a blue orb forming instantly. "Fuuton: Kamehameha Rasengan no Jutsu!!" He slams his hand forward as a Kamehameha wave blasts forward, the main head of the attack a perfectly formed Rasengan. He feels the Ruby Weapons shock as the attack hits its gut, the Rasengan drilling through his armor and exploding out inside its gut as the Kamehameha wave incinerates the rest of its torso. In a last ditch effort to destroy the blonde the Ruby Weapons send a surge of all the Mako energy it has access to straight into the attack. It slashes through Naruto's arc attack and he watches in horror as it approaches him. A flash of color from the corner of his eye and his body is pushed to the left. He screams in pain as the attack slices cleanly through his left arm at the elbow, his eyes wide in shock and horror as he sees his arm flying across his vision. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Yuffie pulls the bandage tight, wincing as she expects a scream of pain or something, but Naruto merely stares into space, his eyes blank. "Naruto…" Naruto grunts an affirmative. "Naruto it's gonna be ok. I mean look at Barret, he got one of those mechanical gun arms. Maybeeee you could do the same?"

Naruto looks at her. "No, a mechanical arm from this universe won't channel chakra. Face it my Shinobi career is over. All I've got are my ki attacks and the Rasengan. And trust me, in my world there is a lot more to being a Shinobi than simply blasting things to smithereens…"

Yuffie looks at him crossly. "Umm, helloooo. I'm a fuckin Kunoichi, I _think_ I know that asshole."

Naruto smirks. "Where I come from you're nothing more than a Genin, even with the skills I've taught you you're still not strong enough yet…" His eye twitches as his arm throbs.

Yuffie sighs as she grabs a fish roasting over a fire. "I think I knew that already, but I don't care. When you find a way to return I'm coming with you. You know that already…" Naruto nods as he grabs his own fish a rips the flesh off. "Is there any chance of simply… regrowing you arm?"

Naruto chews as he thinks before shaking his head. "No. Maybe if we were in my world where the Kyuubi is sealed in me still she might have been able to, but in this world where she is just another summon I don't think there's any chance of regrowing my arm. sigh Maybe when we transport out of her we'll transport to a world with better technology or something before we make it home. If not Kyuubi will at least be resealed within me and maybe she'll be able to take care of it."

Yuffie nods before laying down with her head in Naruto's lap. "Tell me about my sisters?"

Naruto smiles slightly. It never failed, ever since she learned she was to be one of his wives she asked about them every time they had free time. "Well as you know Tenten loves her weapons, so much so that her body is riddled with the scars of her serious kunoichi career. She lives to prove that Kunoichi are just as good as Shinobi in the field." He pauses as he thinks of what to say. "Kurenai is a Jounin Sensei to Hinata. She specializes in genjutsu, which I will remedy when we return. Even though she has her ki abilities and the little training from the Guardians it's still not enough." He sighs as he brushes his fingers through Yuffie's hair. "And then there's Hinata. I don't know much about her since before I went to the Guardian village I didn't know she was one of mine, I just didn't recognize the feeling. I know she's shy and dark, and somehow I think she knew we were to be a long time ago while I thought it was just friendship…."

Yuffie snuggles closer to his leg. "Don't worry love. We'll see them someday…"

Static comes through Naruto's earpiece. "Naruto, Yuffie… We've found him. He was comatose but he's back, and with _his_ real memories. Over…"

Naruto taps the transmitter. "This is Naruto, message confirmed. Rendezvous at the mountain pass leading to the Gold Saucer transport."

Cloud's voice comes through the transmitter. "Confirmed Naruto. We'll be there in an hour, or so Cid says…"

Naruto nods. "Confirmed…"

Cloud stares in shock. How could Naruto have gone through so many changes since he lost his mind in Sephiroth's cavern? Here he was with all of his memories back the way they were, and yet Naruto now sat before him with scars across his body and a missing left arm. "What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto grinned before pushing himself up with his right arm and gripping the stump of his left. "Trust me, looking for you has been, what a friend of mine always says, troublesome…" He grins and grips Clouds hand in welcome. "But that's not important. There are things we have to do. I've received intelligence that a Weapon is heading towards Midgar, Red here did a little scouting for me. It seems Midgar has taken the Cannon from the seaport town and are modifying it, we think to attack the dome. Because of the Mako drain in that sector one of the Weapons is headed there to make sure they don't succeed, however it is believed the cannon is needed or the Dome will remain and we'll never destroy Sephiroth in time to save the planet. Meteor has sped up…"

Barret slams his gun arm against a rock smashing it. "Wha da hell ya sayin spikey?! If'n tho assholes fire dat thin it wll kill da plane't!!"

Naruto looks at Barret, his eye and face serious and stone cold. "I'm taking care of that. Yuffie, Tifa and I will infiltrate Midgar. Once inside we will destroy the Mako reactors before the Cannon can be fired. I will go directly to the power coupling on the cannon and charge it with my own power." He looks around making sure everyone is listening. "That should be enough power to destroy the dome in one shot, but the cannon may not be operational again…" He looks down at the stump of his arm. "I had been planning on doing this alone, but at the moment I am at a serious disadvantage." He looks up at the others. "Ok. Cloud I know you're the leader of this group but I have a plan and it relies on you and your squad. While the three of us take down the dome, we need you to go to the crater and secure an entry point. Before that though me and Cloud have a mission of the utmost importance. Cloud, find the Ultima Weapon and destroy it, I will find the Emerald Weapon and destroy it. We set out in the morning…" Cloud nods, knowing somehow that in the time he'd been away, Naruto has become a competent Leader and Strategist.

Cloud stares down the Ultima Weapon, his blade coated in black blood. Cuts and burns abound across his flesh with pieces of his clothes burned off. Red XIII and Barret are unconscious behind him having been hit by an Ultima Blast dead on. He was merely conscious because of his blade had been infused with Naruto's chakra. The Ultima Weapon before him was crouching down pulling deep breaths as blood flows from it's wounds. One of its wings was severed and lie several kilometers to the east. To think they had traveled this far battling nonstop for nearly six hours, it was astonishing to Cloud. He prepares himself as the Weapon begins powering energy orb in its mouth and hands. It fires all three orbs at Cloud. His eyes narrow as blue chakra surrounds his blade. This was it, the moment Naruto told him to watch for. "Omnislash!!" Cloud disappears, the three orbs blasted to nothingness before slashes begin appearing over and over and over again across the Ultima Weapon before reappearing high the air, an orb of unfiltered power gathered at the tip of his blade. He slashes down forcing his attack through the middle of the Ultima Weapon before rocking the ground with a powerful explosion that rips up trees and craters the ground. Barret and Red regain consciousness and look up in awe as Cloud stands at the center of the crater with a diamond like sword lowering slowly into Cloud's out stretched hand. "Ultima Sword…..Amazing…."

Naruto stalks the Emerald Weapon as he hovers high above the water. "Ok, now how in hell am I gonna do this?" He pulls his hand to his side, his mind set on the only course of action he can think of. A blue orb forms in his hand before he blasts forward, slamming through the surface of the water aimed directly at the Emerald Weapon's head. The Rasengan glows brighter as he nears the Weapon as it starts to turn towards him, the jewels on its shoulders glowing bright as it power up its own attack. Naruto blasts more ki into his flight, the water ballooning around him leaving him in a pocket of forced air. "Fuuton: Kamehameha Rasengan no Jutsu!!" He forces his hand forward, the attack slamming forward so hard it pushes Naruto back. The jewels shine even brighter as they release their own attack. Both energies slam into each with enough force to raise the sea in a bubble of air under its surface. Naruto growls as he transforms into his Guardian form. His Rasengan grows surprising Naruto, he didn't know the Rasengan could get bigger like that! A foxy grin appears on his face as he transforms in lvl 3 and throws all the power he has into the attack. The Rasengan grows bigger than the Emerald Weapon and simply explodes ripping the Weapon to pieces and scattering it across the sea floor and widening the large rift at the bottom of the sea. Waves crash down now that the energy is done holding it back. Naruto heaves for air as he escapes the crashing waves. Who knew releasing all his power in one attack would be so tiring? He simply shrugs and begins to slowly fly towards Midgar to rendezvous with Yuffie and Tifa. Imagine his surprise when he saw another weapon rise from the ocean and begin moving towards the town. With a frown he flew as fast as he could considering his immense decrease in power. '_If I don't get there in time the cannon will be destroyed._' His eyes widen with a start as his ki drops and he starts to plummet to the ground. Curling into a tight ball he spins in midair, channeling his almost untouched chakra to his legs to intercept the impact. Breathing heavily he shoots towards Midgar.

Yuffie stares at the distant but quickly closing Weapon as it 'slowly' walked towards Midgar. "C'mon Naruto, where are you?" She looks through a pair of binoculars only to gasp in shock as she watches Naruto fall from the sky, land, and start running towards them. But no matter how fast he was moving, the great lengths each step the Weapon took seemed to eliminate any chances of Naruto making it in time.

"Yuffie!!" Yuffie spins looking up at Midgar as Tifa pointed in anger and fear. "They're firing!!

Midgar's Reactors flare up one by one as immense blue flames of uncontrolled, unpolluted mako raises high in the air above them. The flames dim as the mako begins to travel through enormous cables leading up into the cannon attached to the Shinra Building. Gears move up and down along the barrel, blue lightning arcing off the machine in various areas. With a suddenness that comes like the calm before the storm, the reactors died down, all was silent. Mako slowly filters up the cannon as it loads itself. With a mighty blast that blows all unbolted objects to the side a mako beam rips across the land leaving a trench in the wake of its power. It slams into and through the Weapon moving towards the town like a pencil through tissue paper blowing the body backwards as it passes. The sea parts around it as it streaks through the air towards Sephiroth's protective dome. People turn their heads as it passes nearby towns ripping through the land and ice till meeting the dome in a thunderous roar. The dome crackles with electricity, dimming before it simply crumbles under the pressure.

Naruto growls low in his throat, his anger at the stupidity of the Shinra Co. exceeding almost all anger he's ever felt before. "IdioTSSSSS!!" He runs, he runs as fast as he can. The muscles and tendons in his legs coiling and uncoiling at a feverish rate. Chunks of earth are ripped from their resting place as he passes; his power unknowingly raging around him. Red chakra whips back and forth behind him as red ki flares around his body. His fangs lengthen as claws seem to grow from the tips of his fingers. A third chakra tail sprouts as he picks up speed.

Tifa and Yuffie jump out of the way, terror etched across their faces as a very demonic looking Naruto slams into Midgar's front gates. His chakra tails slam into the gate one after another, the metal screeching in protest as it cracks and bends with every blow before simply shattering in great chunks. He roars in complete and total rage, his eyes glow blood red through and through as two more chakra tails extend, the pure unchecked Youkai peeling his flesh away in seconds, the blood swirling around in the Youkai turning Naruto almost blackish red. He stands on all fours as he lets a roar rip from his throat, his tails swirling around behind him in his anger. The cannon begins to recharge as a growl rumbles in Naruto's chest. He opens his mouth; chakra, ki, and mako circling around the area as it is drawn towards his mouth. A small extremely compact energy orb forms in his mouth before he snaps his mouth shut, rearing back, and slamming forward letting forth an energy beam so powerful it puts his Kamehameha to absolute shame. The amount of evil and malicious intent pouring off him in great blistering waves. Tifa and Yuffie were scared….

AN-Alright guys, watcha think? Review review review. Ciao!!

JOHN


	5. Chapter 5

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Five**

Cloud smirked in triumph as the barrier drops, a shine on his sword showing his happiness. He turns to Cid and barks a command to land, the rest of the crew with their own little smirks as they foresee the end of their journey at last. Cloud turns to Vincent, a new friend he'd met at Nibelhiem down in the dungeons. A powerful man with a cursed life, yet one of his most trusted comrades. "You ready Vincent?" Vincent answers with a 'Hn' and Cloud grins wider. Vincent was a man of few words, who believed actions speak louder than words, and Cloud could do nothing but agree. He turns to the soldiers lined up in the cargo area of the ship, looking down at them from the catwalk as he soldiers his face into one of determination and pride. "Men! This is it, the final hour of our struggle for the earth. Down in that cavern is the bane of our existence, Sephiroth! All this time we've been fighting… Fighting for our right to even EXIST on this planet, and he has done everything in his power to destroy us all, YET WE PREVAILED!!" A roar of defiance of Sephiroth erupts from the crowd. "And even now, Sephiroth has pulled out all the stops and summoned an enormous meteor to rain down on us, but I say we will WIN!! WE WILL STOP IS PLANS, WE WILL DESTROY HIM, WE WILL SURVIVE!!" Another roar erupts from the crowd as Cloud unsheathes his monstrous blade. "My team and I will engage Sephiroth directly while you brave men contain and destroy any and all monsters that have been mutated by the immense amounts of Mako in the Crater. NOW GO!!" A roar of approval issues forth as the cargo bay door opens, soldiers jumping out opening their chutes as the ship flies towards it's landing zone.

Soldiers land, most firing on monsters as they float down, some soldiers being taken out by magic attacks while in mid-flight. "Hey Cloud, we're comin up on da landin zone…" Cloud nods at the message from Cid on his headset. Cloud grins as he sheathes his sword and adjusts his arm sending mako to the materia lying within powering them up. Man was he grateful for the summons materia Cloud had gathered while he was out of it. Three red materia glow on his arm making Cloud smile, after all who wouldn't smile when they had Bahamut Zero, Odin, and one Naruto called The Knights of the Round.

Vincent walks up to Cloud and nods. "So Vincent, lets get goin…" Vincent nods.

The town of Midgar, once a thriving and bustling Mega City with Shinra Corp. at it's center. The city itself held multiple levels with the richest on top and lowering down to the B and C class before finally ending at the slums on the ground level with rubble and destruction making up it all. At least, all the rubble and destruction _was_ on the ground level, now the entire city was in shambles and filled with destruction. Towering over the city was a fox like creature made up of red chakra, seven great chakra tails swirling back and forth behind it. In the center of the chest floated a Kyuubi-fied Uzumaki Naruto. As the Naruto within swings its claws the chakra Kyuubi swung its as well tearing great chunks into the city, leveling it bit by tiny bit. People scream as the red chakra touches them incinerating their bodies almost instantly, and in the few seconds of life they have left their pain is beyond horrifying.

Yuffie and Tifa stare down at the destruction in fascinated horror. Yuffie watches through the technologically enhanced binoculars and is surprised that though the chakra radiating off of Naruto touches all the citizens within, only certain people were destroyed. The others looked to be happy. Not only that but as rubble from Naruto's rampage started to fall on the ones who survived, one of Naruto's seven tails would swoop in and rescue the innocent. "Hmmm, it seems Naruto hasn't completely lost himself. He's killing the guilty and saving the innocent as he goes through the town. After this, Shinra will be no more…"

Tifa only nods before turning and heading towards the Gold Chocobo she and Yuffie had used to get to Midgar. "Let's go Yuffie, there's nothing we can do anymore. Maybe we'll be able to help Cloud and the others if we get there in time."

Yuffie nods and starts to head towards the Chocobo, but something holds her back. "You go. I have a feeling that when all this is over, Naruto is going to need me…" Tifa looks at her funny before a looked of realization passes over her face. She smiles at a blushing Yuffie and nods before jumping on the Chocobo and taking off across the land like a bullet. Yuffie smiles at the receding figure before turning towards Midgar and leaping across the land towards the person she loved. "I'm coming Naruto-kun…"

Naruto floats high above the city glaring down. His eyes glowing a deep blood red, but that's not what has his mind. Through his eyes he was seeing the aura of people all around him and within those auras he saw all the good and the bad that person had ever done. All that information would pass through his mind in a mere second and he would judge and destroy in that same instant. Soon the aura emanating from the town was clean and pure, only the innocent remained. With the city destroyed and the guilty judged he could feel the Spirit of the Earth getting strong again. The chakra began to shrink back into Naruto as he floated towards the ground. "Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto turns and smiles at the relieved looking Yuffie before she dives in his arms squeezing him tightly. "Shhhh, it's okay Yuffie, everything will be fine…"

zzzt_Cloud to Naruto, Cloud to Naruto. Do you copy over…_zzzt

Naruto reaches up and taps the transmitter, surprised that in all his anger from before and the power he'd been accessing that it hadn't shorted out. "This is Naruto, I copy over…"

zzzt_We've successfully defeated Sephiroth. We're heading back no…Whoa!!_zzzt

Naruto frowns and taps the transmitter. "Cloud, do you copy? Hello Cloud? CLOUD?!"

zzzt _Naruto! This is Tifa, something's wrong with Cloud! He's completely unresponsive!!_zzzt

Naruto frowns. "Don't worry I'm com…"

zzzt_Cloud to Naruto, I'm fine now. Oh shit, TIFA!!_zzzt

Yuffie holds Naruto's arm tightly as she waits to hear the news, worried about Tifa and Cloud. "Damn, what's going on Naruto?"

Naruto shakes his head. Just what _was_ going on? If they have defeated Sephiroth, then why wasn't the meteor dissipating? He looks up and growls at the now extremely close meteor. Winds were picking up as Naruto saw tornadoes forming on the edges of the city. Good thing he got all the innocent out of the city with his tails.

zzzt_Naruto come in, over_zzzt

"This is Naruto…"

zzzt_We're all safe, but from our vantage point it doesn't look like Meteor is gonna stop. Is there anything you can do? Hold on, something's happening…_zzzt

Cloud and the gang watch as the lifestream starts erupting from the ground all over the world. It flows and swirls along moving towards the meteor as it slowly gets closer and closer to landing. The lifestream comes to a head as it slams into the meteor slowing it down. The moment of happiness of everyone watching turns to horror as the meteor begins to push its way through.

Naruto looks up at the lifestream as it starts turning red as the meteor begins pushing through. He looks at Yuffie who is shaking in fear staring wide eyed up at the incoming death. Determination and resolve cement themselves on his face as he shakily stands. His knees shake from exhaustion as he stands. He'd be damned if he let his friends and loved ones die, not in this world or any other!! He pulls his hands to his side and growls as a small blue orb forms before expanding more and more. Yuffie comes up beside him and places her hands around the energy orb. It starts to grow even bigger as green ki mixes into Naruto's blue. "That's good Yuffie!! Keep it up, we're gonna need one hell of a blast here!!" Naruto practically screams over the high powered wind blowing around the area. Naruto's eyes become slitted as he accesses some of Kyuubi's power surrounding the energy orb in a shell of her power. "Alright!! On the count of three…One…..Two….THREE!!" Naruto and Yuffie slam their hands forward releasing the beam of ki. It screams through the air and slams into the meteor, red lightning arcing off the impact. "MORE POWER!!" A pulse slams down the wave before impacting with the head of the attack making it blast outwards in a bowl around the side of the meteor slowing it down to a stop and holding it there. "WE NEED MORE POWER!!"

Yuffie grunts as her arms shake with the strain of fighting back the meteor. "I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE!!" Both of their feet start to crater the ground as the meteor begins to push against the beam again, slowly moving forward. "I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!!"

Naruto growls as he pushes harder, sweat running down his face and whisked away by the wind.

A little girl miles away watches as the three immense forces fight for supremacy over Midgar. The planet tries in vain to protect its very right to exist, the man known as Naruto fights alongside the planet to protect the lives of all who live upon the planet. Yet the might of the meteor pressed on with a type of sentient reckless abandon to destroy all life on the planet and end the existence of the planet itself. She smiles as a feeling overcomes her and fills her with hope. "She's here."

Yuffie nearly collapses as her ki drains to dangerous levels and is caught by Naruto as his knees buckle under the pressure of holding the attack with only one arm. "COME ON YUFFIE, STAY AWAKE!!"

Yuffie hears the worry in his voice and places a gentle hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, my love, I will not leave you…" Naruto smiles grimly as he hears her love overshadowing her despair. He knew that in her heart she believed this was the end, and it warmed his heart that she would stay with him considering the situation and their possible demise. Yuffie's head snaps up as her mouth opens wide. "Aeris?" Her question confuses Naruto before an enormously bright light slams across the meteor.

Naruto watches in horror as with the introduction of a fourth enormous power a swirling vortex opens at the center point of all the power. "Oh no not again…" He lets go of his attack and grabs Yuffie bridal style in an attempt to escape the gravitational pull of the vortex. It was pointless though as Naruto and Yuffie's bodies seem to stretch towards the vortex before disappearing completely. The vortex closes as the power of the Holy Materia obliterates the meteor.

It's been three days since meteor was destroyed, and Cloud and gang refused to give up on Naruto and Yuffie. They'd searched the entire area over and over again without a single trace of their friends. Cloud taps his communicator, black bags under his half lidded eyes. "Red, have you found anything?"

Static comes through the come system before a scratchy voice answers. zzzt_Negative, it appears as if they've disappeared completely…_zzzt

Cloud sighs, exhaustion was getting to them all, this he knew. "Roger that, take a break everyone. We'll continue again after we get some sleep. Make sure you all get something to eat as well." He hears double taps on the communicator signaling that the message was heard and understood. He sighs, was all of this searching pointless? The two were at the very center point of all that energy. Was it possible that with all of that power being used that it had completely vaporized them and all they had on? Cloud couldn't believe it. He knew that if they had been destroyed by the power here, then at least Naruto's sword would have still been here seeing as how Naruto had told him one time it was absolutely indestructible. "Where are you guys?"

**AN- Okay guys, this one was short since it was so damn close to the end anyways. So here's the Survey I was talking bout.**

**Okay, these are possibilities of the next 'Multiverse'.**

**Final Fantasy 8**

**Lord of the Rings**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Universe based on a book I'm writing.**

**Shadow Hearts**

**Final Fantasy 10**

**The real Naruto storyline**

**Diablo (One of my other fanfictions)**

**A story of your choosing. (Any show, movie, book, comic or anything else you can think of. And nothing like the Teletubbies or Barney guys…)**

**Thanks for your help. Hopefully this story won't be a total bomb lol. Ciao!!**

**JOHN**


	6. Chapter 6

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Six**

Uzumaki Naruto-Necromancer, Shinobi, and Wizard in training. Now no one could say his life was anything normal, what with raising the dead to do his bidding and fighting extremely powerful Shinobi along with learning how to use Magi. But today was even further from the term normal than even he was used to. He and his best friend Neo had been training their Skeleton Mastery hoping they could better utilize their Skeletons in battle. Imagine their surprise when high in the air a giant hole seemed to appear out of nowhere. Through it fell two figures, falling fast through the air. In a flash of desperation Neo and Naruto leaped from the trees catching the two and falling gently to the ground.

Neo gasps as he stares down at the man in his arms. "Naruto, c'mere…" Naruto rushes over with the girl in his arms bridal style. "Look…"

Naruto looks down and gasps as well. There lying on the ground was another Naruto, an almost perfect Carbon copy. "How can this be? How can there be two Narutos?"

Loud cracks sound around them, their Skeletons forming a protective circle almost instantly. Their guard relaxes, however, as Dumbledore and most of the other Hogwarts professors step out of the shadows of the trees. "Mr. Uzumaki, if you'll please put the girl down and both of you step back. These two are from another Dimension, there's no telling if they're actually good or not…" Dumbledore frowns as the other Naruto starts to move.

Naruto opened his eyes, squinting as some object producing light was pointed at his face. His eyes adjust quickly and his gaze lands on an old as hell man with one helluva long beard and half moon spectacles. The next thing he saw was behind and around the old man were a bunch of robed people, all aiming thin little sticks at him like the old man, and behind them was… "Oh hell, not again…" With a sigh he puts up his hands and slowly sits up, his eyes shut as he now tries to stand, his knees a little shaky. "Don't worry, I'm not a threat. I'm not here to harm anyone or do anything bad. I'm simply trying to find my way home…"

Dumbledore steps forward, pointing his wand directly in between Naruto's eyes. "Who are you, and please don't lie. I'd hate to have to use violence."

Naruto looks up at the kind yet stern eyes of Albus Dumbledore reminding him so much of the Third Hokage. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a Shinobi from Konohagakure…" He pauses as he hears a growl from this Multiverses Naruto. "I'm also from another Dimension. In a battle there a portal was opened and I was sent to her Multiverse Dimension." He points at the still unconscious Yuffie. "In an attempt to save that Dimension from a Meteor that had been summoned by a real asshole, a combination of power ripped open another portal sending us here, and here we are!" He grins up at the wizened old man.

Dumbledore doesn't look amused as he stares intently into a now nervously twitching Naruto's eyes. With a suddenness that has Naruto wondering about being Bi-polar Dumbledore grins widely. "I believe you. Seems like you go through a lot of weird stuff eh?"

Naruto grins right back at him before walking over and lifting Yuffie up bridal style. "You wouldn't believe the kind of stuff I go through." The two laugh and everyone lowers their wands, everyone that is except for Snape and this Multiverses Naruto.

"Headmaster, are you absolutely sure what he says is true? It could be another trick by You-know-who…" Naruto-D twitches at the nasally tone of Professor Snape, hating every second of agreement he has with the oily man. Naruto-L twitches in frustration at being doubted, but forgave the two since even Cloud and friends hadn't believed him at first, and he was sure that if he went through any other Multiverses before he got home he'd would most likely get the same results every time.

Dumbledore, however, took all of this in stride as he placed a withering hand on Naruto-L's shoulder. "I'm positive his story is nothing but truth, I did use Occlumency to look through his mind. Trust me when I say he is a strange, powerful, and all around good ally. One I believe will be an enormous help in defeating the Dark Lord." Naruto growls at the thought of ONCE AGAIN having to face off against an Evil guy. Dumbledore chuckles as he leads Naruto towards Hogwarts Castle/School. "Frustrating I know, but until you're able to return home I believe you will be going through this little Dance of Death with some evil in all dimensions…"

Naruto merely sighs and nods his head, his eyes drooping as they move into and through the castle. His mind so clouded over with exhaustion he never even notices the many strange things like moving and talking paintings or stairs changing their own headings. He vaguely sees Dumbledore open a door and usher him in before he feels himself Let Yuffie down on a bed then simply spoon with her and wrap his arms around her before his consciousness floats away for the night.

Dumbledore chuckles as he begins his trek down the halls of the Hogwarts Castle. "Come on out Team Konoha. This IS my castle, there is no hiding from me no matter what techniques you use." Not long all the members of Konoha shimmer into sight in various places around the hall with Naruto dropping down from the ceiling surprising Sasuke and Sakura who had been almost right next to him and had not sensed his presence.

Their shock was nothing though compared to what came next as Naruto stomped over to Dumbledore and glared at wizened wizard. "Care to explain what the FUCK is going on?!"

Dumbledore smiles at Naruto and starts walking, forcing the gang to follow or be left behind. "It's simple Naruto-kun. That is technically you in that room, a you from another dimension. You see, we discovered, quite recently I should add, that there are more than just one universe out there. Each decision and outcome creates it's own little universe making thousands and thousands of multiverse. Decisions people made millennia ago affect the decision you make today which effect decisions to be made centuries from now, but each choice, each answer have different outcomes. In our world your chakra and my magic live side by side in a symbiotic relationship with the planet. In our world demons are rare and usually the strongest of the strong like the Nine Demon Lords. However, using Occlumency I saw that there are slightly more demons in his dimension, though the Nine exist there as well, and are actually more powerful than the Nine in our own Dimension. However, his realm is mostly made of Chakra users, and a small percentage have the ability to use another energy known as Ki, an energy than seems to be a more purified and stronger, indeed the very source of Stamina. We all have ki, just like we all have magic and chakra and god knows how many other energies. The difference is in how our ancestors discovered and used them in the beginning." He chuckles as he sees some of the group is keeping up, but other like Naruto have a very intrigued but confused look. "For example, the Ancestors of you Shinobi discovered chakra and learned how to harness its power, while my Ancestors discovered magic and learned to control it. Do you see my point?"

Everyone nods, but Naruto has a contemplative look on his face that makes those who do not know him to well shudder. A contemplative calculating look on Naruto's face? Scary. "Professor Dumbledore, I… I'm not positive but I felt something, or things, different about that Naruto…"

Dumbledore nods. "Yes, you see he said he had traveled to another dimension before being sucked into ours. In that Dimension that planet created special items, not unlike our Natural magic items like the wood for our wands. That planet though created what the people called Materia. These items were imbued with specific magical properties allowing the users to control elements, summon creatures, and increase their own physical and mental abilities. That Naruto has a variety of these materia as well as access and a degree of control over Chakra, Ki, and some other ability that was somehow his alone, even in his own realm. I suspect that in his journeys to return home he will learn and master many other techniques and energies special to their respective realms."

Naruto nods before a sudden flash of fear crosses his face. "B-but wouldn't he become the most powerful man in all the Multiverse?!"

Dumbledore misses a step, his eyes wide in realization and soon his own fear. Why had he not though of that? If Naruto was allowed to travel throughout the multiverse unchecked he'd soon be more powerful than any god in any Verse. He'd sensed untold potential in Magic residing in the boy and he couldn't help but wonder. With his other energies, had his teachers sensed the same? From the little knowledge of Chakra he has he could sense a virtual endless depth of untapped chakra resources. However he did find contentment in the knowledge that with such high levels of energy in both chakra and magic it would be nigh impossible for him to learn to fully control all that power and he would never have full access to the true amount he had. "You have a point, but think Naruto. He has the same problem as you, with such a high amount of power his control is severely lacking." The group laughs at Naruto's expense, until they see Neo and Naruto's ashen white faces. Dumbledore quirks an eyebrow at the two. "What's wrong?"

Neo glances at Naruto before stepping forward. "Naruto's control is a lot better than everyone here believes. When we started our training with Harry the Hokage knew the three of us would have to be stronger faster. He placed chakra and Magic weights on the three of us. These weights forced more weight on us depending on how much chakra and magic we each had and practically forced us to learn to control it while at the same time increasing our amount of both energies. The three of us seem to have horrible control simply because our amount keeps growing by the second. Naruto seems worse because unlike us his grows by leaps and bounds. His chakra is probably at Kage level with Special Jounin control while his magic is rapidly gaining on your own level with, I guess, Professor McGonagall's control…"

Naruto grins nervously. "Which brings us to the point. What if this new Naruto has something like that for himself? You sensed his control to be lacking, but it might be beyond measure if he has something like that…"

The group gulps while Dumbledore runs a hand down his beard in thought. "You two have a very valid thought, but there's just something about him that leads me to believe he is on the side of right. Not good or evil, but what is _right. _He will help us, and I will allow him to harness his magic like all of you. He's going to need it if he is to be helpful against Voldemort." Dumbledore nods his head while trying to hold his nervous and excited shivering from the rest. "Well, this has been a little bit too exciting for such an old man. I'll take my leave and leave you to your duties." The Konoha Shinobi salute the head master before disappearing in various ways to carry on with their guard mission leaving Naruto alone watching the aged wizard head towards his office. With a sigh and an internal promise to keep an eye on this dimensional Naruto he fazes from sight…

Naruto-L yawns as his eyes slowly open only to see a sea of hair right on his chest. A smile spreads across his face as he gently runs his hand through the silky hair of Yuffie Kisaragi. "Mmmmm, don't stop Maruto-kun…"

Naruto chuckles as he continues to run his hand through her hair. His smile slowly turns into a worried frown. "Yuffie-chan, I have something I need to tell you…" Yuffie shakes her head and Naruto knew what she was thinking. 'Not right now, don't tell me any bad news right now'. "Sorry honey, but what we discussed before has happened. We're in another Universe…"

Yuffie sighs as she tightens her hold around Naruto. "It's okay Naruto-kun, as long as I'm with you it's all okay…" Naruto smiles as he tightens an arm around Yuffie's waist and continues to run his hand through her hair.

Naruto groans in annoyance as a knock at the door interrupts their private time. The door opens to reveal Dumbledore with a smile that quickly turns to a frown of confusion as no one is in the room and the room looks as if no one had ever been there. "Hello?"

"You know…" Dumbledore spins to find Naruto-L and Yuffie standing in the hallway with amused looks on their faces. "…You're supposed to wait and be invited in to someone's room before entering."

Dumbledore grins. "You know, this is my castle, and the power in this dimension allows me to sense whatever happens within the walls yet I didn't sense you there. Amazing ha ha haa!!" Yuffie giggles before flitting away. Dumbledore's eyes widen, he didn't sense any power use. "Wha…?

Naruto smirks. "She's going to secure the area, I've helped her develop a kinda sixth sense that allows her to sense if someone is attempting to destroy any within the area. Depending on various other factors she will either neutralize the subject for you to decide about later, or eradicate the problem."

Dumbledore looks perplexed still as he looks back and forth between Naruto-L and the empty corridor. "But why can't I sense her power?"

Naruto chuckles as he begins moving down the hall quickly followed by Dumbledore. "That's simple, she wasn't using any power. That was nothing but her bodies natural speed after a lot of training with me…" He places a hand against his ear. "Affirmative. Naruto out…" He grins as he picks up speed. "Yuffie has a few suspects waiting in your office."

Dumbledore blinks in surprise. "How did she…?" Naruto merely grins before they stop in front of a statue. Naruto lifts his palm to the statue, a light green glow appearing around his hand.

"Butter ripple…" The statue begins moving as Dumbledore's jaw drops. Naruto smirks, "Password Detection Jutsu. A little trick from my own dimension." Dumbledore nods as he follows Naruto-L up the stairs. As they enter the office Dumbledore smirks while Naruto-L looks on in confusion. Sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk wrapped up like a nice little present were members of the Konoha Shinobi, a couple students of Hogwarts, and two teachers.

"Let me go! I swear I'll tell my father and have your job Dumbledore!" Yuffie smacks the platinum blonde haired boy upside the head.

"Oh shut the FUCK up Draco!!" Naruto-D slams his shoulder into the blonde boy to his side. "You're not the only one tied up here!" He frowns as Yuffie squeals with little hearts in her eyes.

"Yuffie…" The girl flinches as she turns to her Naruto. "Please tell me you didn't tie him up because he's another me?" He frowns in amusement, but his eyes tell her to let him go. She sighs as she cuts this Naruto loose and steps to the side with a cute little pout on her face. "Sorry bout that man. This is her first trip through the dimensions…"

Naruto-D nods before moving to the wall and crossing his arms with a look of amusement on his face. "Oh that's ok, I just wanna hear why she has Sasuke-teme tied up like a stuffed pig."

Sasuke glares from his position among the group, his mouth stuffed with a huge rag. Evidently he wouldn't shut up so Yuffie dealt with it. "Young lady…" Yuffie turns to Dumbledore as he moves across the room. "Mind telling me why you suspect these people?"

Yuffie nods as she moves closer to the group. She places her hand on Sasuke's head. "I suspect this one of being a traitor. He has emotions of anger, hate, and revenge so strong he might turn if properly stimulated." Sasuke shakes his head and struggles against his bonds. Yuffie kicks his leg before moving to a long haired blonde girl. "I found her talking to a statue, about what I don't know since she attacked me the moment I let myself be seen. So I tied her up and brought her here for attacking me. As for him…" She kicks Draco who glares at her throwing out stuff like 'My father this and my father that'. "I found this one spying on a brown hair boy with glasses and a bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The boy knew he was there but merely ignored him." She points at a pale skinned long black haired man with a hooked nose. "He was also spying on the glasses boy and as for that guy…" She points to a man with a turban on his head. "He freaks me out, and I felt kind of…two people in one body…"

Dumbledore spins on Quirrel, his eye ablaze with fury. An aura of magic flares to life around Dumbledore in a bright gold as he points his wand at Quirrel. "How long?!" He steps closer as Quirrel begins to shake. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ONE?!"

Quirrel's shaking stops as he opens his mouth in a silent scream, his skin smoking and cracking as if on fire from the inside out. The thick black smoke collects in the air before taking shape as a frightful looking face and blasts through the window raining glass on the roof and grass below. Naruto-L leaps through the window, his ki flaring to life around him as he takes off after Voldemort.

Voldemort gasps as Naruto-L flies faster than him closing in at a rapid pace. In desperation he gets lower to the ground hoping the trees will slow the annoying brat down. Fear grips his heart as the force of Naruto's ki merely rips the tree out of his way before he's within a hundred feet of the obstacle, the ground ripping up underneath him. Voldemort accesses the little amount of power he has left as he tries to pick up speed, all to no avail as Naruto-L suddenly appears in front of him a ball of pure radiant energy into the smoky substance that makes up Voldemort's body. To Naruto-L's surprise there's a much larger explosion than he had planned as he is slammed through several trees as a dome of white light continues to spread and push him back. Finally the dome begins to recede and Naruto-L conquers his momentum with a burst of ki. Looking across the clearing that now takes up the immediate area he sees a very startling sight. The smoky Voldemort has changed. Though still see through he now resembles an enormous horned monster with spikes coming from his back. The creature that is Voldemort roars as a burst of power slams away from his body forcing Naruto to slam into the ground digging a small trench. He struggles to sit up but slumps as he loses consciousness, the last thing before his eyes before darkness takes him is Dumbledore appearing, a bright light emanating from his wand driving the creature away.

Yuffie can't believe what she's seen today. First a guy that looks like her Naruto but with a different style of dress. Next she sees talking suits of armor and all kinds of weird things in this castle. But this, this is the strangest thing to _ever_ cross her path. The most powerful man she'd ever seen in her life, able to take the once strongest man in her own world toe to toe and come out a winner. Yet here he is laying before her unconscious and injured "What happened to you Naruto-kun?" She sighs as the door opens to their room. "What is it Professor?"

Dumbledore steps to her side looking down at Naruto. "I know what went wrong. It took a lot of thinking and reading, but I believe I have the answer." Yuffie looks at him expectantly. "It was the ki. When he hit Voldemort with ki it reenergized him instead of damaging him. But what is truly frustrating is the fact that the spirit of Voldemort should have taken on a closer image of his true form, but instead it changed into some sort of demon." He shakes his head in confusion. "All I can make of that is that Voldemort, in his attempts to live forever, became possessed by a demon. Which I do not know but it seems to be the most likely reason…"

Yuffie nods her head, not understanding the ways of this world she decides to go along with who it has been told to be the best wizard in the world. "So why did it affect Naruto this way?"

Dumbledore taps his chin as he walks around Naruto's prone form. "I suspect….hmmm…maybeeee…." He stops at Naruto's feet and snaps his fingers. "I got it!! This Naruto comes from a realm that is extremely close to this one. Why else would there be so many similarities. I saw in Naruto's he that he recognized some our Konoha Shinobi, even anger when he saw Sasuke just like this realm's Naruto. Tell me something…" He spins and looks in Yuffie's eyes. "Does your Naruto also have the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him?"

Yuffie's eyes widen as she takes a step back. In their long periods of time alone she'd learned almost all there is to know about Naruto. "H-how did you know that?" Almost as soon as the words leave her mouth she slaps herself in the forehead. "This realms Naruto has it too doesn't he?"

Dumbledore grins mischievously at her before putting on a poker face. "Have a little blonde moment there huh?" Yuffie growls as Dumbledore chuckles. "Ok ok, I'll shut up about it. However, my guess is that when Naruto hit Voldemort with the ki attack, he absorbed some of the Demon's power as well, thus he became reenergized. Add the power in the attack and a possible drain on Naruto's power itself, he regain much of his strength in that one instant though not enough to take corporeal form, unless…" He strokes his beard in thought before snapping his fingers. "He needs more than just a reenergizing of his power! He needs a ritual or some kind of matter to return to a fleshy existence!"

"Fleshy? Never thought I'd here such a scholarly man say 'Fleshy'…" The two spin to look at a trying to sit up Naruto. "So I helped that bastard with my power huh?"

Dumbledore nods as he and Yuffie help Naruto sit up. "I'm afraid so, but it could be worse. Evidently you have much more control over your power than I thought, if not for that he might have become so powerful he wouldn't need to return to his 'fleshy' existence. There is, however, a small problem…" He sighs as he pulls out a chair and waves another over for Yuffie. "Now that he knows there is such power within these walls from both Naruto's, he will try to get more power and become even stronger. And the stronger he is in this form means…"

Naruto sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Means that when he gets a real body his power will escalate even more, am I correct?"

Dumbledore nods as Naruto sighs and Yuffie has a look of fear on her face. "B-but what will happen if he succeeds in draining the Narutos?"

Dumbledore sighs as he looks at Naruto. "I only did a brief scan when the two of you arrived here. But from what I sensed you have an almost unlimited amount of untapped potential in a variety of different powers, including our own magic. Plus from what I can tell you have some pretty powerful Materia from the young ladies realm." He gets up and begins to pace back and forth across the room. "I have a theory. You are special Naruto, more special in more ways than I would ever believe one particular being from any universe to be. You're meant for something, and this travel through the Multiverse is just the next step in your training. Now if Voldemort was able to tap into not only your power, but our Naruto's as well. Well, with two Kyuubi and both unsurpassed potential he would be unstoppable in all manners. Even the original event that left him as he is now wouldn't be able to work. I repeat, NOTHING, would work…"

Naruto puts his head in his hands, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips. "Kami I am so fucked…"

AN- Well I hope you guys like this. Depending on the stats of the story votes I will be going on to several of the other stories as well as adding stuff in between. Hope ya enjoy, Ciao!!

JOHN


	7. Chapter 7

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto-L walks slowly down the hall, his strength still not completely returned as he stumbles slightly every now and again. He sighs in retched dejection since Yuffie was in different classes. Stupid Dumbledore felt their interactions in class would keep them and those around them from learning. Cuddling in class was _not _a distraction, at least not in his mind. And why did he have to take this Professor Snape's class first of all things?

"Naru Uzuki…Nice of you to join us…" Professor Snape's nasally voice echoes through Naruto-L's ears as he moves down the row and sits next to his dimensional counterpart. "50 Points from Gryffindor for Naru's tardiness…"

Naruto-L looks at Snape, his eyes flashing red making a bead of sweat roll down Snape's face. He looks at Naruto-D and waves. "Sup, what'd I miss?"

Naruto-D shrugs and puts his chin in one of his hands. "Nothin much, Snape-teme was just goin on about how 'amazing' potions is." He waves his hand in dismissal of the class.

Naruto-L smiles as he opens his textbook and looks at the table of contents. A slow malicious grin starts to spread across his face as he sees various poisons and potions he could _definitely_ use, even in his own Universe since they were made from plants that seem to be multiversal. "Oh I don't know Naruto, there seems to be a lot of things in here that would come in handy in our line of work. Like this one right here, 'Invisibility Potion: A potion when drunk that allows temporary invisibility in its finest form.' That potion would come in real handy in an extraction mission. Considering how most guards are chakra sensitive and any jutsu would tip them off. But shove this down your targets throat and you won't need to use any jutsu." Naruto-D smiles at the implications of that potion. "Or this one right here…" He shoves the book under Naruto-D's nose pointing at a particular poison. "D.V.D.P. or Dichlorovinyl Dimethyl Phosphate- A contact poison that can be made by anyone anywhere as the materials are easily accessible. This poison is an instant kill as target will die within 5 to 10 seconds of contact.' Now tell me that wouldn't be useful in our profession!"

Snape snaps the book shut with a wave of his wand and glares at the two boys. "Mr. Uzuki and Mr. Uzumaki. What, praytell, profession would it be for killing people with the poison you two were just talking about?"

Naruto-L grins maliciously as he stands up and crosses his arms. "Why, the Auror Assassination Squad of course!"

Several students gasp as Snape's face pales dramatically. "How do you know about that Squad?"

Naruto shrugs as he sits down and puts his feet on the desk. "Well, anyone who has read the History of Magic would know we attempted several assassinations on Voldemort, all failed of course. But to be an assassin takes a whole set of different trade skills or it will always fail unless you get lucky. Anyone with some brain power would know that if we sent assassins to try to take out the Dark Lord then there has to be a group that specializes in that and anything of that nature would have to be under the Aurors. Geez why does everybody think kids are dumb when if you follow the right clues it's beyond obvious!" Naruto grins to himself as Snape stutters slightly and moves on with his original class schedule, his face paler than normal and a nervous eye cast in his direction several times throughout the class. Naruto-L's grin gets bigger as he know this class was gonna be fun, in more ways than one.

It's been several months and Naruto-L sighs as he flicks his wand around moving things around and transfiguring things like it was nothing. Honestly, did the other students in this school have such hard times with this kind of thing? If so they weren't to bright. Sure Naruto-D had been doing alright, but the classes Naruto-L took with him he got better in dramatically once he showed the other him what these skills could be used for in their Ninja arsenal. Hell sparring with Naruto-D and his friend or cousin, whatever the hell Neo was to the boy, was entertaining and very illuminating. Those eyes of theirs were a real pain in the ass bringing them almost on equal playing fields with him when he used his ki. Add in their army of undead and he was given one hell of a run for his money. "Hi honey!"

Naruto looks up at Yuffie as she crouches on the underside of a tree branch on the tree he was leaning against. "Sup babe, how'd your classes go?"

She drops spinning in midair and landing on her feet. He had to admit, their training had gone great as well. Yuffie had increased her chakra and had almost perfect control over it. Her ki training wasn't as good but she was still extremely powerful with it and on her own she had the power to take on most special Jounin without ki in his own world. "Eh, they're alright I guess. I'm not as good as you but at least I'm in the top fifteen of my classes."

Naruto-L nods in approval, swishing his wand making a pillow transfigure out of a flower for Yuffie to sit on. "It's understandable. You are after all training with me in Ki and chakra as well so your magic isn't progressing as fast as it would without our training."

Yuffie sighs and hangs her head. "Yeah that's true…." She snaps her head up looking at Naruto in a most serious manner. "Any idea when that snake freak is gonna attack again?"

Naruto shakes his head. "None. Dumbledore says he might know a way for us to travel through dimensions at will though. Said something about the event horizon of a hole torn in the fabric of space time caused by the sudden collision of great powers… I don't understand a bit of really but he told me it's what happened when we tried to destroy Meteor." He stands stretching as he spins his wand between his fingers. "Since meteor was summoned by a great magic, that magic plus the Lifestream and my own power ripped open an uncontrollable hole that sucked us up. He says he's working on a amulet, something he called a port key, and is trying to enhance its effects to allow us travel to other dimensions." Naruto chuckles as he helps Yuffie to her feet. "Says he's even trying to put in a 'dialing' system so we aren't just teleported randomly…"

Yuffie smiles as the two of them walk back towards the castle hand in hand. "He's nice, that Dumbledore is…" Yuffie looks hard at the sky, thoughts sweeping through her mind like the river of time. "Do you think he's helping us so much because he expects us to help him in turn? You know, to defeat that Voldemort fucker?" She looks at him stone cold seriously.

Naruto shrugs as he continues to walk towards the castle. "Who knows? But I will help him if he wants, I don't care if what you say is the truth, that he's just helping us to help himself..." He rubs the back of his head, a frown on his face. "Voldemort is evil Yuffie-chan. I can't sit by and let such evil exist no matter what dimension I am in. Yet something is bothering me…" Yuffie looks up at him inquisitively as she follows by his side. "Since I started learning magic I've noticed all my other abilities growing as my magic grows. And even though the teachers here and Dumbledore himself say that Magic comes from the very source of my mental chakra I feel as if everything about my power is coming from a different source all together…" He sighs as they enter the castle, his brain grinding away for an answer. "It's strange really. My chakra is unaffected when I transform into my Guardian forms, yet my Ki is multiplied a thousand times, but…" He looks at Yuffie, his eyes more serious than any other time but in a fight. "My Ki is weak here Yuffie-chan. In my regular form I've got about as much power as you, my Lvl 1 form is like my regular power and Lvl 2 is like Lvl 1 should be…" He shakes his head and exhales a large breath as he tries to figure things out.

Yuffie puts her chin in her hand as her thoughts run a million miles an hour. "Maybe… Hmmm… Maybe your power is dependent on the Dimension you're in. I haven't noticed any difference to your power in this realm, unless you had this problem in my realm as well…" She looks at him expectantly, an eyebrow cocked in that way only girlfriends and wives could do. The eyebrow that says 'You better tell me right now or there'll be hell to pay…'

Naruto laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Well… In your realm I had a slight amount more but not much. But in my world my power without transforming was like my Lvl 2 Guardian form in your realm…"

Yuffie's eyes widen as she takes a step back in surprise. "T-that's a-amazing!"

Naruto nods as he starts down the hall again quickly followed by Yuffie. "I guess so. In my realm I could have easily destroyed the Weapons and Sephiroth like it was nothing, but here and in your realm I was weak, but it forced me to hone my skills instead of relying on my power alone."

"Well said Naruto Uzumaki…" The two look up as Dumbledore approaches, his robes flowing around his body like water. "You have just bested the one thing that destroys the wizards and witches of this realm, laziness. With a simple flick of the wrist anything can be done with magic which makes us weak…" Dumbledore steps forward and motions the two over. "I've found passages in the old texts of a device not made of magic, a device that is, like you, from another dimension and is connected to that dimension. It is possible that there are others in that dimension that are connected to different dimensions like this one is. Strangely we have much older texts in our library written in the same language as those on the device. We're thinking, from what little we can decipher, that people came through the device from that dimension on a scientific exploration. And it is quite possible they were the founders of magic in this realm."

Naruto nods then gets a confused look on his face. "If this device already exists why were you trying to make an amulet that does the same thing?"

Dumbledore chuckles a little as he bows to Naruto. "Good going noticing my little blunder. The truth is that while I was trying to figure out a way to 'dial' other dimensions I remembered about a device that already 'dials' to other dimensions and thats when I started reading the old texts." Dumbledore frowns as he begins stroking his beard. "Only problem is that the Wizards who rediscovered it went through it, and on the other side they found a strange creature they said was called a Wraith. A despicable creature that sucked the very life force from your body, aging you as they fed. Only one person made it back and he died a few days later after giving his report saying that as he was headed towards this thing the creators called a Stargate, the creators themselves were seen driving these Wraith creatures back." He frowns as he looks at the two young people before him. "I assume it will be safe to go through now, seeing as all this happened a good ten thousand years ago when we knew very little of the things we now know today concerning magic."

Naruto-D was pacing as Neo sat across from him. "I don't know about this Neo. Can we really trust him?"

Neo smirks as he taps a scroll against his leg. He could understand Naruto's plight, the other Naruto was from another dimension, powerful as hell, and had a girlfriend already which he knew was a major itch on this realm's Naruto. "Relax Naruto… It is because he has great power that we have even considered this…"

Naruto nods his head as he continues to pace. "But to give him the ability to summon an army of undead? Who knows what he would do with such power! He is growing stronger and stronger everyday! His magic is better than most seniors and he studies spells with no limits! His ki power is phenomenal and yet when he fights with it, it seems he is used to being able to use more than what he already uses! He's able to transform into what he calls his 'Guardian Form', not once but two levels!! Maybe more!! And his chakra, god damn his chakra. He has more chakra in his little finger than I have in my whole body and he has perfect control!! Not to mention the fact that, like me, he has the strongest demon in all existence sealed within him only his demon is a nice one that allows him unlimited access to her power in his own realm! Just how fucking powerful is he going to get before the Gods themselves begin to fear him!!"

Neo nods as Naruto makes his points before standing and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That's the point, Naruto… What if he is becoming so strong so he can take on a God? We know from our studies and Dumbledore that there are two different forms of Magic, Light and Dark. We know that in this realm there are two gods, one from each of those. If this is true throughout the Multiverse then maybe, just maybe, there is another God, a Higher God if you will. This God might have created Naruto different from all the peoples of the realms in order to end something going on between all the Lower Gods." Neo shakes his head as he begins to pace himself. "I believe that Balance is the Key. The Higher God is all about balance which would explain why it created both Light and Dark, two forces that in their very nature are always in battle for supremacy over the other. Maybe the Balance is shifting and the Higher God has the other Naruto for the counterbalance…" Neo's eyes snap open as he spins and looks hard at Naruto. "Shit! Shit shit shit SHIT!!" He crosses the space between them taking Naruto by the shoulders. "Naruto, we have to prepare…"

Naruto begins to shake a little as he looks into the scared but determined eyes of Neo. "What for?"

Neo steps back and his gaze hardens further. "If this unbalance is ranging throughout the Multiverse and the other Naruto is so 'good', that means that the Darkness is winning throughout the realms. It may mean a final battle between the Light and the Dark everywhere and Naruto's travel through the realms is the Higher God's way of recruiting soldiers for the battle to come!"

Naruto looks thoughtful for a minute before the stubborn resolve that he is known for enters his eyes. "In that case I'm in. If the Darkness wins my friends and loved ones will be hurt or worse. I'll die before I let that happen…" Naruto puts a hand on Neo's shoulder, their eyes locked in firm and unshakable resolve. "We must teach Naruto how to summon the biggest army ever to walk the lands of the Multiverse, an undying army of Undead to fight the Darkness…" Neo nods in agreement as his fingers clench around his most prized possession, the Scroll of the Necromancer passed down from generation to generation. He had everything in it copied down on individual scrolls so he no longer needed it. Today, it would belong to the Chosen One, the Soldier of the Higher God.

Naruto-L stood before his two new friends Naruto-D and Neo. "Do you know why you have been Summoned here Naruto of the Multiverse?" Neo voice is strong and resolute, his posture strong and unwavering.

Naruto-L shook his head. "No, I don't…"

Naruto-D steps forward as he looks the other Naruto in the eye. "We have agreed to give you a power, a power to not be misused. The power of the Necromancer."

Neo steps to Naruto-L's side as he lifts an Athame and slits the palm of his hand. "With this power you will be able to summon an army of Undead to do your bidding in the war against the Darkness that rises. Will you accept this great Power and all the responsibility that comes with it?" He sticks the Athame out with the blade aimed at his own chest. "Do you accept to enter the ranks of the Necromancer and as such my own family?"

Naruto-L's eyes are wide, his heart pumping a mile a minute. A new family along with the power that comes with that family. A power great enough to take countries for oneself or save people in need. He places his hand on the handle of the Athame, lifting it to his own hand. "I accept this responsibility and power. A power whose burden is not light as it is easy to misuse. I accept and vow to you that I will use it to help those in need and protect the weak and needy no matter what…" He slowly slides the already bloody blade across his palm and quickly grasps Neo's own slit hand, their blood mingling and flowing into each other granting each other the others own power. Neo's eyes widen as he feels a floodgate within break open releasing his own ki in a bright flare of green forcing Naruto-D to ground himself with chakra or be pushed back. Naruto-L's eyes widen as everything becomes sharper and knowledge begins to pour into his mind. Neo gasps as a right side up pentagram forms within the iris of Naruto's eyes surrounded by runes and letters never before seen by those present. "What's happening?"

An- Yo!! Hope ya enjoy this chapter. Gee I wonder what the next multiverse is going to be. :)) Well Read and Review. Ciao!!

JOHN


	8. Chapter 8

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto-L stands in a small clearing, his eyes shut and his face screwed up in concentration. With a snap his eyes open as a roar escapes his mouth, the pentagram glowing brightly in his eyes, the circle of runes surrounding it spinning at intense speeds. Circles with runes and shapes begin appearing all around Naruto, some big some small. Rising from the circle translucent figures begin to take shape changing into different forms of Naruto. Naruto looks around at the translucent versions of himself, some of them wearing various types of armor. Some wearing robes with magical auras around their bodies. Some even look muscular and older wielding various different weapons. One gets his attention more than the others as it is more solid and is aware of the different surroundings while the others are carrying on with whatever it is they are doing.

The more solid one looks around, a strange looking device being held up and moving to each of the Naruto's in the clearing. "Where am I?"

Naruto-L steps forward and bows to the man. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I was only testing a new skill of mine and you and the rest of these images are the result. From the way it looks I somehow formed a connection to all the different versions of me in other Universes."

The man sighs and lowers his weapon. "Oh great, another dimension thing. Not again.." The man sits down on the ground and looks around the place. "Well, at least it wasn't my fault this time." He looks up at Naruto and smiles. "I'm Lieutenant-Colonel John Shepard of the Atlantis Expedition Team from Earth."

Naruto looks confused for a second before snapping his fingers. "Atlantis! That's where the texts say the Stargate leads to!"

Shepard snaps to attention staring hard at Naruto. "Are you talking about an Atlantis in your world or in mine?"

Naruto grins as he scratches the back of his head. "Yours! This isn't my world either ya see. I got transported here from another world I got transported to from my own world. However in this realm it seems as if people from yours came to do research here and left a Stargate behind. This guy named Dumbledore said I might be able to get to my Universe if I travel to yours and figure out the correct address to mine!"

Shepard nods as he moves forward. "Since I'm mostly in this Universe than I am in mine is it possible for you to take something?"

Naruto thinks for a second before looking at Shepard, the runes spinning in his eyes again before he reaches into the area, his hand seeming to phase onto Shepard's level of existence in this realm. Shepard grins before placing a device in Naruto's hand. "What's this?"

Shepard grins and points at it as Naruto withdraws his hand phasing both his arm and the device into existence on his plane. "That is called an IDC, it sends out a signal letting us know who's coming through the Stargate. Otherwise we'd leave up our shield and you'd die before stepping foot into Atlantis." Naruto pales at that and nods his head, strapping it on his arm like Shepard had been. "Well, I'd better be getting back. See ya when I see ya!"

Naruto nods and the circle with Shepard disappears. He grins and walks around to the other images of Naruto around the clearing, none of them seeing him. Naruto can see slight blurs around them, some taking a little bit more shape as walls or nature and he grins as he realizes all of these are just images allowing him to observe his other selves. The runes spin and the images disappear. This new 'bloodline' was going to be very interesting and he can't help but wonder what else he could do with it.

Dumbledore looks at Naruto-L sitting across the desk looking at him. He strokes his beard and nods. "I've talked with the other Naruto and Neo. They have a very interesting theory that might be connected to your question." He leans back in his chair and smiles at the confusion in Naruto's eyes. "You see, they hypothesize that you are a Chosen Warrior of a Higher God to restore Balance to the Multiverse. They think this because, and I agree, because you have too much potential. You are able to learn abilities that are supposed to belong only to the natives of a Universe. Like Magic, for example. In the Ancient texts about the Stargate and its Creators it says they discovered Magic in the Native peoples but could find not trace of it within themselves. I happen to know for a fact that all people and creatures throughout the Multiverse have Magic within them, but only a select few can find it and even fewer yet can use it. This world is different since the magic within us is stronger than almost anywhere else in the Multiverse. Until you came…" He strokes his beard looking on at a confused yet interested Naruto. "You have more magic within you than I ever could have even with all the forbidden and undiscovered enhancements I could make to myself. You just haven't gained full access to that power. I'm guessing the same can be said of all of your energies. It is quite possible that this Higher God that Naruto and Neo talked about created you different, allowing you all of the abilities and strengths within the Multiverse, and if what I sensed is true, and unlimited amount of power. You just have to learn how to access them and learn to use your own true potential." He chuckles slightly as he leans forward. "In essence you are the Chosen One, just like Harry Potter is the Chosen One to defeat Voldemort."

Naruto looks around the office looking at all the interesting things he could find as he thought about what Dumbledore just told him. He was some kind of Chosen One to restore the balance of the Multiverse? That was…interesting, to say the least. "I can't say that this doesn't bother me. But if I find that this is all true, then I will follow what I was meant for and complete the task set before me."

Dumbledore nods in approval as he leans back once more. "I thought you might say that since the theory goes on." Naruto looks at Dumbledore, waiting. "We seem to think that your travels through the Multiverse is to get you prepared for the Final Battle. I've written a book on everything you could ever possibly need to know for such a thing. I wrote it when I was young and it is still used to this day by Aurors. I think it will be very helpful to you in the ways of magic…" Dumbledore opens a drawer and passes the book across to Naruto. "The time is drawing near, Naruto Uzumaki, and we set out tomorrow for the holding place of the Stargate, a Sanctuary to the people who once passed through it." Naruto nods as he bows to Dumbledore and goes to prepare his things and inform Yuffie of everything that has transpired.

Yuffie stares at Naruto in amazement before squealing and jumping in his arms. "I can't believe I'm fucking a Chosen One sent to save all of creation!! This is so COOL!!" Naruto laughs as she continues to glomp him. He tells her to pack her things and say her goodbyes for tomorrow they were headed out to the Stargate and travel to another Universe.

--

The sun rose over the treetops, birds singing and the wind blowing through the leaves. Naruto's eyes flutter as he holds Yuffie tighter. Today was the last day in this realm and they were one step closer to getting home. He feels Yuffie stir as she grips Naruto tighter and gives him a light kiss on the lips. "Good Morning Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiles as he kisses her on the forehead, the morning sun lighting up her hair like a halo. "Good morning to you too Yuffie-chan. How bout we get up and get ready? We're close to going home my love…" Yuffie nods as she kisses him again and spins out of bed, her naked body practically glowing from the light. Naruto lays a little longer admiring her skin and the roundness of her ass as she bends over and grabs her clothes. "Damn baby, keep that up and home will have to wait a little longer." Yuffie giggles and slaps her ass before heading towards the restroom. Naruto chuckles to himself before getting out of bed and runs through a few hand-seals, his usual ninja attire appearing on in an instant. He runs his hands over the black leather vest and wiggles his toes around in the biker boots. He reaches into the pockets on the black cargoes checking to make sure all of his equipment was there. He checks the two side packs for the medicines and potions stored within and finally checks his kunai and shuriken pouch. All was well with his equipment as he adjusts his blade on his back. With a grin he hops around a little bit, it felt good to be back in his clothes instead of all this robe bullshit the Headmaster insisted was the way to dress here at the school. He looks towards the bathroom as Yuffie walks out dressed and ready. He grins at the leather vest and belt and straps wrapped around her left arm. Two leather straps attach to her extreme short shorts holding on armor covering her entire right leg. "Damn you're hot baby!"

Yuffie giggles as she spins, Naruto's eyes widen as he sees the bottom of her ass cheeks where the really short shorts ride up her ass crack like a thong. "You like?" She purrs at him as she bends forward a little letting him get a better view.

Blood starts to leak out of Naruto's nose as he ogles her ass. He is snapped out of his fantasy as a knock at the door brings him back to reality. "Who is it?"

The door opens revealing Dumbledore much like a Shinobi. Black loose pants are tucked into military boots and held up by a side pack much like Naruto's. Hanging near his ankles is a black sleeveless trench coat. Attached to the shoulders is armor that travels all the way down his arm and turns into gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles. "Ready to go?"

Naruto and Yuffie stare at him wide eyed. "W...What's up with that outfit?!" The two speak in tandem causing Dumbledore to laugh as he holds his gut.

He continues to chuckle as he straightens up and looks at the two with a smile on his face. "Simple, the Sanctuary holding the Stargate is in Dark Territory."

Naruto frowns as he strokes a kunai holster. "Which means….what?"

Dumbledore winces at Naruto's tone before sighing. "In this realm we have an abundance of monsters, demons, and various other dark entities. We've been able to contain them to certain areas. The one we're going to is filled with middle class demons and dragons." Dumbledore twitches a little bit as he stares at the two warriors before him. "The worst is that our intelligence informs us that a Higher Class Demon has taken up residence within the sanctuary."

Naruto nods as he moves over to Yuffie, kisses her on the lips and then walks towards Dumbledore. "Give me the location of the Sanctuary, you and Yuffie will wait on the edge of the Territory while I deal with the demon." Dumbledore starts to argue, his eyes filled with defiance. "Listen!!" The simple word silences Dumbledore instantly surprising Dumbledore greatly. "I'm the only one here that has a chance of taking on a Higher Class Demon and survive. You're strong yes, but even you can't take on a Upper Level Demon without a whole battalion or more of Wizards and Witches of equal strength. I on the other hand have an eons old demon, the strongest to ever be recorded in any realm, my ki, my magic, and my chakra not to mention my summoning and the power granted to me by my sword and my Bankai." Naruto grins cockily as he moves to grab his backpack. "Trust me, in my realm I had enough power to take on the other eight of the Nine, with all of my power and Kyuubi's maxed out." He grins as he looks at the two and shifts his pack on his shoulder. "Even here I have enough power to take on One through Five at the same time, even if I'm not at my max in other realms as I am in my own."

Yuffie and Dumbledore nod in understanding, even though she still had a defiant look in her eyes she knew he was telling the truth. Yes her power had grown in both Ki and Magic and she had some of the most powerful materia from her Universe resting within her body, but she was far from as powerful as Naruto was and is. But she did not like it, not one bit.

Naruto shakes his head, damn that portkey sucked ass. With all their knowledge in magic couldn't they come up with a smoother way to travel? He sighs as he looks at the map Dumbledore handed to him when they had arrived. Behind him lay a veritable mix of dead demons and minor dragons. Blood dripped off the tip of his blade and coated his left arm like a glove. Damn it was weird being able to grow claws using a little spike of Kyuubi's chakra in his hand. He taps the communicator on his ear. "Yuffie, I'm a few hundred yards from the target. Ask Dumbledore if there's anything else I should be aware of."

The line is silent as another demon jumps from the trees. "_Human fleshhhhh!!"_ Naruto grins as the demon descends upon him, and lands in pieces behind Naruto, slashes of blood decorating the trees and shrubs surrounding the area. Static forms on the communicator as Yuffie's voice comes through. "Dumbledore says no Naruto. Everything he knows you know. However he says he's been keeping in contact with a contact within the Aurors and the contact informs him that the demon in the sanctuary might be one of the Nine. They're not positive but it is a possibility."

He sighs and closes his eyes, his blade pointing towards the sanctuary. The blade begins to vibrate as Naruto focuses his senses through the blade making it concentrated on the Sanctuary only. His eyes open, the pentagram surrounded by runes appearing. An image appears in his head and he can't believe what he's seeing. Lying next to what he assumes is the Stargate is none other than Bahamut, a very different Bahamut than any he'd ever seen before, and one that's way more powerful. His trance drops and he taps his communicator. "Yuffie this is Naruto, I've seen the demon within. It's not a demon at all, it Bahamut, a different looking Bahamut and way more powerful. I'm going to use my Bankai and talk to him, see if we can't get through his 'horde' with no trouble."

Static comes over the com link. "Naruto, Dumbledore here, I was listening in. Do you think this will work?"

Naruto shrugs knowing they can't see the movement. "I'm not entirely sure. Bahamut is the King of Dragons yet in Yuffie's world there were three versions of him, each more powerful than the last. I was friends with all three and hopefully I can befriend this one as well…"

More static before Yuffie answers. "Understood. If you have trouble max out immediately. Each Bahamut we've met has been more powerful than the last and the case may be the same with this one. Bahamut ZERO was almost as powerful as the Knights. This one might be more powerful than the Knights, be careful…"

Naruto smiles and taps the communicator twice to show he'd received the message. His face hardens in a look of concentrated resolve, his arm lifted to the sky. "BAHAMUT!!" Runes form in front of his hand as a blast rockets forward into the sky. The sky darkens and clouds begin to take form as Bahamut drops from the sky plummeting towards Naruto before his wings snap open slowing him down and landing front of Naruto, his head snapping back in a roar. Naruto grins and steps up to the now kneeling Bahamut. "Good to see ya again old friend!"

Bahamut nods before his body stiffen and his head snaps towards the Sanctuary. "_No…"_ Bahamut begins to shake, fear clouding Naruto's sense of smell.

Naruto looks at him concerned. "What's wrong friend?"

Bahamut looks at Naruto, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated greatly. "_It's the Outcast! He was our King before he started to go mad and tried to destroy the entire Summoning Realm! My brothers and I, along with the most powerful summons, overthrew him in a great battle that killed many. He was banished and escaped to another realm._"

Naruto nods before pointing his blade at Bahamut. "Bankai Fusion…" Bahamut and Naruto are surrounded by light which merges together. Armor appears in the air attaching to Bahamut's form, a sword and shield attaching to his back. The light fades as Bahamut Knight steps forward. "_**I need a little more power…**_" He roars as red, gold, green, and blue surround him, his muscles grow larger as gold spiky hair begins to grow from underneath his helmet down towards the middle of his back. His armor goes from pure pristine white to a dark and evil looking red. Spike like claws extend from his wrist armor out over his hand. Four wings sprout from his back adding to the two already there. His scales darken till they're pitch black, his eyes as red as blood. Spikes grow from the end of his tail and his claws grow sharper and longer. "_**That's better…Well King Bahamut, I think it's time we met.**_" His wings spread out and he rockets into the air before rocketing towards the Sanctuary at high velocity. He lands on the ground, rocks tearing away from the ground as it craters under the force of his landing. He stands up and looks within the Sanctuary seeing two glowing yellow eyes open and lift into the air as the King Bahamut walks out of the Sanctuary, a huge spinning ring floating behind him.

It stops in front of Bahamut Knight and crosses its arms. In a gravelly voice that sounds older than the planet itself it speaks. "_What do you want stranger…You look like my kin yet aren't…_"

Bahamut Knight bows its head in respect before speaking. "_**I am a fusion of your kin an his summoner. The summoner wishes to speak with you but information from your kin forced me to come prepared, just in case and no offense intended.**_"

King Bahamut begins to laugh deep and loud, the sound penetrating the very rocks around him. "_Let me guess… I went mad and was trying to destry the entire Summoning Realm?_" Knight Bahamut nods. "_Heh, that's bullshit. What my kin and those who helped them to overthrow me didn't know was there had been a new summon born, one made from the very essence of evil, one that was created to destroy the summoning realm in its entirety. This summon was able to take on the form of those it killed and all their powers." _King Bahamut shakes his head sadly. "_I tried to tell them but it was too late. The summon had spread rumors about my degenerative madness. And when I found him on several occasions all anyone saw was me attacking 'innocents', which, I realize now, is exactly what he wanted. I was overthrown and escaped here where I met the Ancients. They asked me to protect this Stargate frown any evil force who might wish them harm from this realm._"

Bahamut Knight nods before light surrounds him and he reappears as Naruto with Bahamut behind him almost cowering. King Bahamut laughs at Bahamut and turns his attention to Naruto. "Well King, we are here to use the Stargate. We have no evil intentions against these Ancient you speak of. Will you let us pass?"

King Bahamut looks down at the boy, his eyes practically penetrating Naruto's very soul. He nods before moving out of the doorway. "_You may pass. I see you are pure and have no illwill against the Ancients…_"

He nods up at the great dragon before relaying their passage to Yuffie. Once confirmed he turns back to the King. "Lord Bahamut, I was wondering. We will soon be in a battle to protect the balance of the Multiverse. Can I call upon you when that time comes to lend us your aid and power?"

He looks down at the boy before him. As the once King of the Summon realm he had an ability to read a persons soul and spirit. This boy before him was an honorable and honest man with great power and no desire to use that power wrongly. "_It would be an honor to serve you young Master…_" The King reaches a hand down and puts a claw against Naruto's forehead, a series of seals flowing from the point of contact till it covers his whole forehead. "_That is a seal that can only be given by the Strongest summons, which I am part of. This seal will allow you to summon an army of my kin to fight at your side. I have a feeling you will be needing it in the war to come…_" Naruto bows in respectful gratification of the great gift. He smiles as Yuffie lands next to him with a badly winded Dumbledore at her side, blood coating the spikes on his gauntlets.

Dumbledore bows to the King Bahamut along with Yuffie before Dumbledore walks over to the DHD. "I'm going to dial this Atlantis you told me about Naruto. Is your IDC turned on?"

Naruto starts to respond when a blast in the forest around the Sanctuary surprises them. King Bahamut along with Bahamut blast into the air. They see a demon screaming in agonizing pain as it twists and screams loud enough to rattle the bones of the dragons. It spots them hovering in the air and throws two red energy orbs at the two who dodge and fire back their own attacks, the trees and ground being ripped apart with the force of the attacks.

The smoke clears revealing great chunks of the demon's body missing showing an aura of red within the skin. The King Bahamut rushes forward, the ring spinning fast now above his back, blue lightning arcing around it. Blue lightning forms in the palm of his hand taking the shape of a Great Sword before solidifying into a sword longer than he is tall and as wide as hi muscular arms as he slashes down at the demons head. The demon catches it with its hand cutting the skin to reveal more of the red aura. Bahamut charges another Mega Blast in his mouth releasing it as the King jumps back with another slash at the creature's chest.

Naruto watches the battle growling as the last attack from the two dragons is ineffective. "Damn it!!" Naruto's ki begins to fluctuate around him, twisting as it travels up his body. Red bleeds into the whites of his eyes as he starts to move forward.

Yuffie and Dumbledore wrap their arms around him, his ki leave marks on their bodies. "Don't do it Naruto! It's Voldemort! He's just luring you out so he can absorb all your power!!" Dumbledore's pleas fall on deaf ears as lightning begins arcing out leaving cracks in the ground where it comes in contact.

Yuffie cries out as lightning slaps against her hand forcing her to release Naruto and land on her ass. She looks to the side and sees Dumbledore with his wand out creating a barrier and moving towards her as lightning cracks all around them at a feverish pace. As the barrier comes between Naruto and the two of them Dumbledore looks at Naruto worriedly. "Yuffie, I can feel all of Naruto's power spiking greatly, even power that is still dormant is coming to life off and on. Do you know what's happening to him?"

Yuffie looks at Naruto as several different colors swirl around him. She recognizes chakra, ki, magic, and the color the materia in his body emanates swirling around him. His hair flashing from its red depths to gold and white in intermittent bursts. "I…I don't know. This has never happened before…"

Naruto stops as he exits the building his power growing stronger and stronger lifting his hair up into spiky waves. He flashes through his Lvl 1 and 2 forms in an instant, his power raging around him stronger than Yuffie had ever felt before. It felt like it was twice or three times stronger than he'd ever shown before. Was this his true power? Was this the power he commanded in his own Universe? She couldn't believe just exactly how powerful her love was. Then her mind was thrown for another loop as his power continued to grow as his chakra and magic flared as strong as his ki. Then it happened, something she didn't ever want to see. Kyuubi's complete power surrounded Naruto and everything was intensified a hundred fold. The very ground he stood on shattered lifting huge chunks of rock in the air along with Naruto. He floats in the air as lightning arcs between the rocks, his power a raging bonfire lifting higher than the treetops. Naruto's eyes snap open as he roars, his power swirling around him before compressing, the boulders hovering in the air shattering into pebbles as the power takes on a silver color. Seals appear on Naruto's skin merging with the seal on his forehead. Pure white clothes appear on his body with black lines running down the sides. A pure white sleeveless trench-coat drapes down from his shoulders with white gloves fitting his hands. The runes and seals over his skin begins pulsating a deep blue as Naruto floats down to the ground. His eyes continue to glow red as his sights fall on the demon inhabiting the spirit form of Diablo.

"DIABLO, LORD OF DESTRUCTION!!" The Demon and the Dragons turn to look at this new and powerful Naruto, the demon's eyes widening as his sight closes on Naruto. "YOUR TIME IS AT AN END!!" Naruto's voice is hard and firm, resonating with the power he controls. He roars and the ground splits heading towards Diablo's form as the shockwave rockets forward.

Everyone watching stares in amazement at Naruto's power, a power that seems beyond measure. No one there could believe just how powerful Naruto was, and something told them this was not the full extent of his power. Dumbledore's senses were in full motion and he could sense that all the power Naruto had, was only the tip of the iceberg. He was only accessing the power he could access and a fraction of the power he had not yet awakened. As Naruto began to hover high into the air only one thought went through Dumbledore's mind, just how powerful did Naruto have to become to defeat whatever it was he had to defeat? And just how powerful was this foe that it would take all that power from Naruto just to fight? With those thoughts a chaos of emotion rained down on his mind of hope and absolute fear.

An-Read and Review, thank you.

JOHN


	9. Chapter 9

A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys

**A Lost Guardian: The Multiverse Journeys**

**By: Necroneox3d**

**Chapter Nine**

There is an old saying the 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' This saying travels through the thoughts of everyone watching an example of an absolute power. Lightning rains down from the dark clouds that gather above the area. A powerful wind blasts through the trees swirling around ferociously, forcing the bystanders to cover their eyes as they are blasted with minor debris.

The demon known as Diablo/Voldemort takes a step back, his senses soaring…with fear. Whoever this boy was he was no one to be trifled with and he was looking directly at him. An enormous trench cut the ground to his right where he had dodged a shockwave the boy had created with merely a yell. Fear grips the heart of the Lord of Destruction as he tries to run. Imagine his surprise when chains made of pure energy wrap tightly around his wrists, ankles, neck, and torso holding him still in an instant. "There is no escape Lord of Destruction…" It tries to turn its head and look at his tormentor only for the person in question to instantly appear in front of him. "You stole from me, now I'm taking it back…" Naruto's eyes glow brighter and brighter as he places a hand against the body Diablo inhabits, the flesh instantly being blasted away in a shower of ashes. A blue glow surrounds his hand as it makes contact with the energy form of Diablo. It begins to shrink changing into the form of a man, more ghost than any type of being. When it forms into nothing more than a grayish smoke in the shape of a man screaming Naruto pulls his hand away, his power increased slightly. "Be gone demon, plague me no more…" A red glow surrounds Naruto's hand as he pulls his fist across his chest and backhands the ghost in the face sending it soaring through the skies. "Your death is not meant for me…"

Dumbledore stares in absolute astonishment as the most powerful dark wizard and one of the three most powerful demons from hell was defeated in an instant. Sure It wasn't at its full power but even still he knew he couldn't defeat it with the little power it did have. This boy was truly amazing.

He turns and looks at Dumbledore before his gaze snaps to the Stargate. It begins to spin, symbols locking in as it dials. Eight symbols later it locks into place a blast of water like material shoots out before drawing back and stabilizing into a pool of rippling blue substance. "It's time…"

Yuffie shudders out of her stupor as Naruto hovers over till he is directly in front of her before his power drops completely, a small gush of wind ruffling her clothes. He looks at her perplexed face and says the first thing that enters his mind. "Something wrong babe?"

Yuffie shakes her head to clear her thoughts before looking at her love with an amused grin. "No, nothings wrong. That just seemed a little…anti-climatic if you ask me…" He busts out laughing, his sides beginning to hurt as the dragons land and begin to chuckles along with Dumbledore. Yuffie growls slightly before bopping Naruto on the back of the head. "Shut up and just tell me why you didn't kill that bastard will ya!?"

Everyone winces as Naruto's head craters into the ground slightly, but he merely smiles up at her and wipes the dirt from his hair. "Oh that's simple my love. He wasn't mine to kill. I tried, believe me I tried. But when I went to give the finishing blow, something took control of me and forced me to drain the power he'd absorbed from me and nothing more." He shrugs his shoulders in innocence before standing up and grabbing his bag from among the rubble. "Now we just have to pass through the Stargate and enter Atlantis. Luckily the IDC was protected by my energy, and I can't wait to find the other universes to access the rest of my power." His grin widens as excitement takes him. "With that kind of power at my disposal think of all the good I could do throughout the Multiverse…(Shiver) I can't wait!!" He practically squeals in excitement creeping the others out before Yuffie grabs her bag and rushes to his side as he waits at the Stargate. They both turn to the Bahamuts and Dumbledore waving good bye. Bahamut waves before his body disperses in a flash of white. The other two wave as Naruto and Yuffie turn back to the Stargate and step through, ripples emanating from the action of their bodies walking through.

Alarms ring as Lieutenant-Colonel John Shepard rushes to the gate room, Dr. Weir at his side. Symbols on the Atlantis Stargate finish dialing as the Stargate activates, soldiers taking up positions around the gate room with their P-90's centered on the force field covered gate. Dr. Weir leans on the Gate Console, her eyes hard on the diagnostics. "Who is it?"

The computer guys around the area tap various consoles, data coming through in seconds. "We're receiving and IDC signal, it's…" The man looks up at Colonel Shepard, his mouth open wide. "It's Colonel Shepard's IDC!"

Shepard snaps his head to the gate and starts down the stairs. "Lower the shield, I know who it is and he's cool." Weir looks at Shepard skeptically for a moment before nodding for the shield to be lowered. Seconds after it lowers Naruto and Yuffie steps through appearing before the people, P-90's trained on them in an instant with John Shepard walking forward with a grin on his face. "Naruto! Wussup man! Glad you could make it!" He grabs Naruto's hand and almost immediately yanks back, a small arc of electricity connecting the two for a split second.

Naruto shakes his hand, a slight wince of pain on his face. "Whoa! What the fuck was that!?" He grins sheepishly at Shepard. "Sorry, that might be my fault. I had a little side battle before I was able to dial in. I might still be a little supercharged."

Shepard smirks at him while shaking his hand. "It's okay, I guess. Ummm…" He looks around the room not seeing the girl he walked through with. "Where's your friend at?"

"Shepard!!" John, Naruto and the soldiers around them look up at Weir's startled yell, Yuffie standing crouched over the Gate Console.

Naruto grins before heading up the stairs. "Now now Yuffie, you know it upsets people when ya move so fast." Yuffie chuckles sheepishly before flitting over to Naruto's side. Everyone watches in awe and fear as Naruto gives her a look as they continues to Weir's position. He smiles and puts his hand out. "Hello, names Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Weir takes his hand and shakes, her eyes confused. "Shinobi? I know there are lots of similarities of cultures among the stars with cultures from our own world, but Ninja?"

Naruto looks confused for a moment before he 'oh's'. "Heh heh, I'm not from another world, I'm from earth just in another parallel Universe. Considering the weapons here…" He looks at the P-90's still trained on him and Yuffie. "I'm guessing there aren't any 'special abilities' on earth in this Universe huh?"

Shepard grins. "Well the most we have is very small psychic abilities, nothing very strong yet. The Ancients are the ones with the power since they're ascended."

Naruto nods before looking at Weir, his eyes determined. "I'm guessing you're the one in charge correct?" She nods and he nods. "I need to talk to you and Shepard in private, I don't know how much of this you want to have Classified, if you even Classify things here." Weir nods and motions the two to follow her to the briefing room, the walls opening as they near it and closing after they enter, Yuffie's eyes wide at the weird, at least in her mind, way they had 'doors' for the room.

They sit at the table and Weir turns to Naruto, interlacing her fingers as she looks at him. "So what is it that you feel might be considered classified?" Her tone is emotionless, her eyes penetrating and Naruto knew she was a great interrogator.

Naruto interlaces his own finger, his eyes closed as he collects his thoughts. "Well first off, like I said I'm from another universe parallel to this one. In mine we have special abilities and energy. In a fight there I was teleported to another universe where I met Yuffie here. I was there for about two years before I was teleported to the last Universe I was in where we discovered information about the Stargate. It is believed that the 'Ancients', as you call them, were exploring and experimenting in other parallel universes and I might be able to return to mine through the Stargate." His eyes open as he looks across the table at Shepard. "However, in that battle I was talking about before I crossed over to this one I had an epiphany. I will be traveling to other Universes and in this one and the other I go to I will be needed to help out in that Universes problems before I find my home." Yuffie gasps, she knows this is hard on Naruto with the women he loves, like her, being in his home Universe with all his friends and loved ones. "I think I know exactly what I'm needed for in this Universe. While I'm searching the Universes for my home I will be helping with this Wraith problem I read about in the Ancient Texts in the previous Universe."

Weir's eyes snap open in surprise. "You'll help us against the Wraith? How exactly can you do that, you're just a child!"

Naruto and Yuffie both grin at that. "Well, I still have access to my power and have gained new power with each Universe I've traveled to. Trust me, with my power and my combat abilities I'll be more than enough help to you."

Shepard leans forward on the table. "Any good with a gun?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, in my world our physical abilities and special techniques far outclass a gun. Some of our ninja are so fast they can outrun or catch projectiles no matter how fast they travel. Add in bloodlines and other things and guns are pointless in my Universe."

Shepard and Weir look skeptical as they look at Naruto's eyes trying to tell if he is being truthful or just boastful. Shepard grins as he sees no lie in Naruto's eyes. "Mind proving that for me?" Naruto grins as Shepard pulls out his side arm and aims at Naruto's arm, Weir looking a little apprehensive. "I'm gonna shoot 'at' your arm, in case your not as good as ya boast." Naruto nods and Shepard pulls the trigger, a loud boom issues through the room and Naruto merely sits there grinning. Shepard and Weir stare amazed as Naruto is uninjured and there is no evidence the bullet fired other than the empty shell cartridge now lying on the table. Naruto opens his fist as a bent hollow point drops to the table and bounces. "Well… I think that's good enough…" He waves off the soldiers who enter the room with their guns trained on Naruto and Yuffie. "Stand down, from what I just saw it wouldn't do any good anyway." He leans forward after reholstering his side arm. "So, if you want to help us, what is it you want from us?"

Naruto cocks an eyebrow while Weir smirks at Shepard. "I believe I've already said what I want, to find my home…" Shepard leans back looking a little sheepish.

Weir leans towards Naruto and smiles. "Deal, but I'd like to get to know both of you a little better." Naruto nods in agreement, it was only fair after all.

It's been a week since they arrived in Atlantis, and Naruto was getting a little edgy. Between Weir 'getting to know them better' and practicing with Shepard's team he was getting antsy to go through the Stargate and kick some Wraith ass.A higher being must have been listening to his thoughts since the door opens revealing John who stops dead in his tracks as he catches sight of Naruto doing one finger pushups vertically in the air while balancing on the point of a kunai that is balancing on its ring on the floor.

Only one thing comes to Shepard's mind as he watches Naruto's workout and escapes his lips in an instant. "Damn, I gotta learn how to do that!"

Naruto laughs as he pushes up harder than the last few and flips in midair landing on his feet. He grabs a towel and walks over to Shepard while wiping the sweat from his face. "You might be able to learn it, but it takes years of training in chakra or ki plus a shit load of physical training." He flips the towel over his shoulder and cocks his head to the side in an inquiring way. "So what can I do for ya?"

Shepard shakes himself out of the shock about the training before schooling his face into one of absolute seriousness. "McKay has found research in the database about what you were talking about, Parallel Universe Exploration and Experimentation. He has a list of several different addresses and we thought we'd start exploring today. Weir has given the go ahead, if you're still interested that is."

Naruto grins wickedly before running through several hand seals making his battle uniform appear in an instant. "Lets go…"

Shepard grins as they head out pulling a communicator from his pocket. "Here, you'll need this to keep in contact. It's better than the ones you and Yuffie use with a better range as well." They continue walking down the hall gathering the rest of Shepard's team. Tayla, Ronin, McKay, and Yuffie trail behind them, each dressed in their battle/exploration gear.

They stand before the Stargate as Weir orders the dialing sequence. As the wormhole opens Yuffie starts drooling in excitement. Finally she was getting back to exploring and kicking bad guy ass. I mean sure she's been reading the book Dumbledore gave them just like Naruto. Making friends around the city and training like a mad woman, but there was just something about exploring the unknown and kicking the ass of evil doers that just brought out the wild cat in her.

Unknowingly to the two Naruto was thinking almost the exact same thing as they walk through the now open wormhole. As they exit the other side the only thing Naruto and his group could do was jaw drop at the scene before them. The word destruction just isn't enough to describe the horror that lays before them. Naruto steps forward looking at the rubble all around. His eyes widen as he calls the team over and all stare in amazement. There on the ground was a horrible looking foot print with big sharp claws and everything. Naruto takes a sniff and frowns. "This print was made by a human, a strange mutated thing but the scent of human blends into a hybrid of human and lizard." Shepard starts to give the order to spread out when something lands hard a few feet to their left. It stands showing itself to be human shaped with some sort of armor like covering. It's eyes and an orb on its head glow blue with two spike on its elbows. Naruto unsheathes his sword as Yuffie prepares to throw her Fuuma Shuriken and the Atlantis team trains their guns on it.

In a highly mechanized voice it speaks while waving its hands back and forth. "Whoa whoa whoa!! Chill out it's just me!" He starts walking forward and points in the distance. "The Zoanoids have retreated for now and we need to get back to the base before they attack again. Ummmm…." He cocks his head to the side, two orbs on the sides of his head moving back and forth as he crosses his arms. "I'm not sure I've seen you around before. Who are you and what's with those strange uniforms…." He snaps to attention before leaping back and landing in a defensive form, his left hand open towards the group and his right balled up in front of his chest. "You're not part of the Resistance!! Who are you?!"

Naruto raises his arms in a non-offensive nature. "We're not with anyone, we came through that circular object we call the Stargate. It allows instant transportation between worlds. We're from a planet the harbors the city known as Atlantis." Naruto looks around the area then looks at the armored person in front of him. The armor is extraordinary to Naruto, he can tell that if you touched it, it would feel like leather, but he knew it would impact like a super alloy or more. "My question is what's goin on here?"

The armored man stays in his defensive position before finally looking closely at the people before him. He sighs, the sound coming out mechanically through his breather unit. "I don't sense any Zoanoid influence from you guys. Basically, there is a species of Human here that have been scientifically enhanced into monsters, able to morph back and forth. I'm a special type of person. I found a armor system known as the Guyver which attached to me and enhanced my natural abilities beyond normal." The man looks at Naruto's group again before turning and motioning with his hand. "Best is to follow me to the Headquarters, I'll explain the rest there."

Naruto frowns at this armored person before him, his senses in all fields checking this person over for any falsities. After nearly a minute of inspection Naruto grins, his energy lowering and his guard almost dropping. "Sure!" The others, with the exception of Yuffie, look at Naruto like he was mad. However, when the Konoha Shinobi and his mate begin following the armored man Shepard merely smirks at nods his head and soon follows as well.

It isn't long in their travels before they come to a large double door that angles into the ground that is covered with extremely powerful looking gun turrets. The turrets move with surprising speed and target the group in an instant before turning back to the sky. A small door opens on one of the two larger doors. Walking out of the doors is another armored person, this one with spikes on the armor and his two blades extended from the elbows. He moves forward and stands right in front of the first armored person and stares him down. "Sho, who are these people…"

The armored man known now as Sho seemed to twitch nervously for a second. He lifts his head, the detection orbs on top of his head moving uncontrollably with the tension in the air. "G3, these are quests of mine. They're unaffected by the Zoanoids and have traveled through the giant ring from the old museum, you remember? 'The Ring of the Gods' known from mythology…"

Naruto laughs as he steps forward, his chuckle deep and malicious. He looks up at G3, his energy beginning to rumble the ground as the pressure builds. He glances at Sho, his eyes sharp and predatory. "Friend or Foe?"

Sho chuckles allowing the group to relax. He waves his hand dismissively. "He might seem like a major ass but he's a good ally and friend."

Naruto nods before looking over his shoulder beyond his companions. "I hope he's good in a fight. There's and army of those mutated humans I smelled earlier heading this way." Everyone spins, the turrets moving into position in an instant. Naruto shakes his head. "They won't be here for another twelve hours…"

Yuffie starts chuckling as the others look at him strangely. She wraps her arms around one of Naruto's arms and smiles. "You'll have to get used to that. He can sense the bodies energy and catch scent like a supercharged bloodhound." She rubs her cheek against Naruto's arm, smiling giddily like a young schoolgirl.

The group merely shrugs and head through the door. Once inside the Atlantis crew can hardly believe their eyes as they look upon the base of these resistance members. It was almost as impressive as Atlantis itself. Mile upon mile of underground ran on as far as the eye could see. The walls and ceilings were made of what appeared to be a duplicate material of the armor the two men who led them were wearing.

However, this facility was not only long, but deep as well. To put it bluntly, there were skyscrapers as tall as the main tower of Atlantis. Dr. McCain almost immediately grabbed his Portable Flat Top and made calculations. His eyes widen as the number of people this place could fit flashed on the screen. This place had almost a hundred times the capacity of Atlantis. In space and people this base had Atlantis beat, but he could tell from a simple glance the technology was almost no where near the standards of Atlantis. This assured him a little bit since he prefers feeling superior in his knowledge of things.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a blast leaning on the protective railing staring out over the underground city. His eyes brighten as his ki flares around his body and he lifts into the air and flies out over the city. He laughs as he flies through, people pointing at him from the ground and windows in awe. He spins in midair and flies back to the platform, landing next to Yuffie as the armored men seem to stare in amazement and the Atlantis team simply laughs. Imagine their surprise when the armor on the guys flashes surrounding the two with tendril like things before seeming to zip into two scar like holes on their necks and disappearing. One thing goes through their minds which Naruto lets escape from his mouth. "What the FUCK?!"

AN-I'm going to take a short Hiatus from this fanfic and work on some of my others that I have on . Hope you like it! Read and Review! Ciao!!

JOHN


End file.
